


Prozac 百忧解

by fonety



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 1.好奇心害死抽油烟机【X-MEN Erik&Charles 破产姐妹AU】2.温彻斯特的猫【X-MEN Erik&Charles 《Cats》AU】3.温彻斯特阳光明媚【X-MEN Erik&Charles】4.而言相告，无礼为之【Shame&Starter For Ten】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 角色AU衍生。  
> 请仔细确认AU提醒。

好奇心害死抽油烟机

Erik Lensherr × Charles Xavier Raven Xavier

 

 

别人好奇瑞雯的姓氏的时候她会不耐烦地挥挥手：“我和他不熟。没错，完全正确，他是我前夫。”这句话在一定程度会打消人们对她的积极兴趣，击退不少上流男士，他们对于查尔斯·泽维尔这个男人的无趣程度和傲慢态度曾有深入了解。但是地痞流氓和普通露天电影派对的男人们并不知晓内情。他们会嘲笑一声瑞雯的姓氏太斯文败类不讨真正的男人（没钱的）喜欢，然后期待女人会不会想跟他上床。

瑞雯扫过一排牛仔裤有些嫌弃地暗中唾弃，摆摆手从一楼派对出去。她已经非常避免提到有关查尔斯·泽维尔这个心头大患，倒不是他们真的发生过什么——当然也会有这种谣传啦，家族兴旺的时候贵族喜欢近亲相亲之类的，但查尔斯·泽维尔听上去就不像会敢于对自己收养的妹妹出手的那种糜烂贵族。

贵族已经成为过去式，但是糜烂却一定程度上存在，这就是瑞雯很少再去酒吧混迹的原因。年轻时候查尔斯就能精确地每晚从牛津的街道上逮住她的身影（一共就那几家店拜托），后来他泡在大学里风光几年后也静悄悄地销声匿迹，瑞雯完全有理由怀疑是他挥霍过度，把钱捐给学校和慈善中心，受基金经理的蛊惑为自己未来的子女做了风险投资，哪怕他是个同性恋，真的。

女性摔破了酒瓶大骂了一声，她今天真不该听到别人提起这个姓氏。就算没人知道泽维尔是谁也会有不少人好奇，瑞雯认真地、诚恳地决定她应该去征婚，然后换掉这个可耻的姓氏，随便哪个稀有的姓就足够了，至少还能编出一段扑朔迷离的爱情谋杀案。她今天刚搬回纽约，为防止遇到过去的熟面孔都快要逃到费城，在这令人不快的新生活开始的第一天，所有的白人面孔却都用他们那颇令人怜悯的生殖器官为她加油打气，提醒她过去的感情生活至少生理上从未亏待自己。

这么一想，她心情又好极了。

泽维尔女士在别墅门口抽了半根烟，邻居家的小孩嗑嗨以后被父母拎着耳朵赶回家，路过的时候朝她比了个中指；对门的看门犬摔着大耳朵过来向她讨夜宵，被打发走后也踱着步子蛮狠地在正门口撒尿，瑞雯·泽维尔觉得这些和她真的都没大多关系，天崩地裂也改变不了她随波逐流的心态和几乎消磨殆尽的自尊心。

她这么随意踢了门口石阶两下，手机终于亮了起来，知道她号码的熟人不多（大多数都被她打发掉了），但即使是从未告诉别人的号码也总有几个固定的朋友会当无事发生似的用普普通通的语气和她突然接洽。

“你不应该在费城陌生人的屋子里约炮的时候被人认出来。”

“滚你的兰谢尔。”

比如这样。

她这辈子最后悔的事情之一就是认识一些如同新纳粹主义那样极端的反纳粹主义人士还陷入深沉的迷恋，然后差点把自己捆绑销售，好在那个男人比自己还擅长净身出户。艾瑞克·兰谢尔不仅降低了她对暴力人士和罪犯的抗拒程度，还很大意义上提高了她对男人身体上的挑剔口味。这真的、真的是件令人后悔的事，严重影响她下半辈子的性爱享受满意度。

但是兰谢尔至少是个寡言的家伙。如果他不说话就是这一带地区安全的象征，她既没兴趣知道为什么他能拿到自己昨天才换掉的号码也不想猜测自己的行程是谁透露的。瑞雯现在连烟也没兴致再点下去，她随意地踩在脚底碾揉了两下，抬起头看向响起奔驰引擎的门口，这大概就是她今晚顺风车的寄托了。

……她又确认了一下。

“操艾瑞克，那个是‘红恶魔’吗？”她埋下头几乎秒速敲完了短信。

“阿撒兹勒。”

“他今天洗干净了吗？”

回复又停止了。艾瑞克大概每天只看三分钟的手机，然后将所有的愤怒和热情都投入到工作还有给政客写恐吓信中。瑞雯放弃了询问更多隐情的机会，反正对上眼的一瞬间俄罗斯男人也惊诧了下——故作，这里要重点强调，现在瑞雯完全明白为什么艾瑞克·兰谢尔那种混蛋会知道自己在哪里，如果没有他拒不承认但的确存在兄弟会成员打报告的话。

“我不知道你在这里。”红色恶魔迈着尴尬的步伐走上前，将手背在身后，拉低袖子盖住扎满手的新鲜针眼。

“那你以后得注意一下，这里是我的地盘。”瑞雯·泽维尔上下扫视了遍阿撒兹勒全身，确认自己以前看上艾瑞克·兰谢尔完全是愚蠢地瞎了眼。

“我们尽力不在你的地盘上闹事……”阿撒兹勒苟同地点点头，心不在焉地指了指那辆又脏又破被尘埃包裹的老奔驰，“那你介不介意去我的地盘上……？”

他们的地盘一路凯歌开回了纽约，瑞雯对兄弟两肋插刀这种事丝毫不介意。她从俄罗斯男人的胯间抬起头随口问了句“那兰谢尔在哪里”的时候阿撒兹勒倒吸了口凉气，叫骂着将女人的头摁得更紧，然后竭尽脑汁想出了一个“好像破产了”的回答。真是富有创意，阿撒兹勒保住了自己的饭碗成为新时代的司机而那个为工作献出生命的男人居然失去了自己的生存空间，瑞雯唏嘘了声就决定忘了这茬，继续致力于让红恶魔惊叫连连、气喘吁吁。

当她步履轻松地回到廉租公寓又让阿撒兹勒成为自己通讯列表中荣誉的第一个联系人后，瑞雯心满意足地决定倒头便睡。她明天还要先去面试，然后打工，工作是去正规餐厅端盘子，虽然梦想伟大但至少要先养得活自己，然后才会一步步寻梦踏入百老汇。

嗒。

她的百老汇之梦已经触手可及。

嗒。嗒。

如果没有这些“嗒”的话。

瑞雯完完全全能猜到廉租公寓的坏处就是那些一定有问题的水管、风扇、抽油烟机之类的附赠电器，它们总不会崭新地出现在租客眼前，但频率也不会达到这种程度，真的，哪里会有水管滴漏、风扇咔擦作响和抽油烟机如哮喘般运转声同时传来的彩蛋日子，楼上绝非爵士派对现场，隔音效果良好到人声十足模糊。

间隔只有两秒。这种令人不堪忍受的混杂怪响持续了足足两个小时——两个小时！瑞雯·泽维尔刚经历了一场决定她接下来大半年时光都要固定享受做爱的人选的激烈运动，现在已经疲惫地瘫倒在床，崩溃地祈祷能够让自己早早享受睡眠。

她最后一次看表是凌晨三点，瑞雯能够听到风扇的转响首先被关掉，然后水管经历了十分钟的折腾也稍许好转（楼上住的是男人，她由此确信），最后是抽油烟机——那玩意儿该死地快响到四点半，孜孜不倦地低吼着闯入瑞雯的心房，但终结于一声巨响。

世界安静了许多，瑞雯·泽维尔解放双手满足地放开了耳朵，翻了个身。

她倒是的确不怀念泽维尔家宅过去的时光。瑞雯吸了吸鼻子，但是她还是有点想念艾瑞克·兰谢尔的尺寸，显然他的兄弟虽然在沉默寡言程度上比他更甚，但从做事狠辣的角度还是输了一截。瑞雯曾觉得自己这辈子不会做挖墙脚这种事，但在知道阿撒兹勒是不同于兰谢尔的忠实安静保安之后他早已超越了恐怖分子带给瑞雯的暖心，她虽然才这点年龄，但单身生活实在太难熬了，和心态健康的家伙交往总好过宛如躁郁症的精神变态。

还有第二天依旧三个电器同时打开、能够洗四个小时澡不关水的楼上邻居。这种不堪的浪费她也只有在等查尔斯·泽维尔从下课到去酒吧的冗长准备时间中得见端倪。

瑞雯摘下耳机一把扔在了墙上，跳下床推开门将台本扔在玄关。她一路下到一楼，走过晃悠吱呀的楼梯对打招呼的大学生租户唾骂了句滚，然后拉起脸皮抹了把自己粘在一起的卷发，嘴角上扬到标准的假笑角度。

“我的楼上，四楼那个不要命的租客，”她尽量心平气和地讲，“洗了他妈四个小时的澡。”

“你们每个月都欠水电费，泽维尔。”物业管理人毫不上心地打了个哈欠，“如果你想让他们安静就贿赂，或者找下一家。但不准让还付得起我房租的家伙滚蛋。”

瑞雯拿起自己的球棒就信誓旦旦上楼了。

她今天体面地穿着吊带和短裤，如果对方要心怀不轨强奸她就用最后的电击棒。这是她上一份工作攒下的闲钱买下的最后一件没意义的东西，比得上三杯咖啡而她却蠢兮兮地因为粉色令人心动而揣进了背包。现在，瑞雯·泽维尔站在四楼门口十分自信地想，她要做的只有两件事：打到对方因伤残疾付不起下个月的租金，或是直接人道处理，阿撒兹勒擅长解决后面那种。

在她按下门铃之后不过三秒门就被转开，瑞雯能够听到更加清晰的浴室水流声，她难以理解为何同楼层的租客都能置若罔闻——

“抱歉？”对方警戒地只开了一条门缝，躲在门后怀疑地问道。

“你昨天洗了四个小时澡，然后今天又洗了两个小时，死基佬。”瑞雯扳住被打开的门扇使劲向外拉扯，对方在呆愣后也急忙向内拉。

“抱歉女士，但在并不知情的情况下就说对方是同性恋取向并不礼貌……”

“那是因为你他妈洗到我神经衰弱！”瑞雯拼死用脚踝卡住门，竭尽全力窜了进去，“——好了！白痴，现在你……”

她愣了愣。

“瑞雯？”男人也停在原地。

对方的拳头在与查尔斯·泽维尔十分贴近的位置亲切地接触并一同向下坠落，查尔斯确信自己被揍的一瞬间至少不要脸贴地——但他无法控制。那么至少贴地之后要立即起身，所以他反射性地又弹起了上半身跌坐在地，而瑞雯·泽维尔毫发无损地站在他的高处，气喘吁吁、不敢置信地睁大了眼睛。

他们迅速地在眼波间急切地扭动眉毛试图做出交流。在互相无声询问“你在做什么”十秒无果后瑞雯悲哀地长啸了声。

“你一定要执着到这种地步？”

“不，我很早前就保证过不会过分贴近关心你——甚至不知道你出现在这该死的廉租公寓，你在这里做什么？”

“你又在这里做什么？”

“这和眼神交流的效果完全没区别，”查尔斯擦了擦自己湿润的脸站起身，“我租了这里。”

“这真是没创意的回答，”瑞雯冷笑了声，“那么我就租了楼下。”

“别开玩笑了，瑞雯，就这种破地方——”

“在说出这句话时检讨你自己，查尔斯，”瑞雯环视了一周铺满着未洗的衬衣和垃圾食品的地板，“你是在搞什么鬼？”

“这个嘛，社会研究，大概，”查尔斯别扭地耸了耸肩，试图拉住瑞雯的手但被对方不留情地甩开，“你得告诉我你的生活——”

“不了，查尔斯，我们唯一的交集是你四个小时的淋浴洗好完全成为变态扰民习惯，麻烦修好你的水管，”瑞雯一步步坚定地后退，“还有你的风扇，你的抽油烟机，你每次要抽三次水的马桶，就这样，我们——”

“等一下，瑞雯！”查尔斯使劲扣住了门朝内关上，而瑞雯·泽维尔则使尽全力试图打开。这样滑稽的画面再也别有第二次了，瑞雯痛苦地用力冲撞着身后半裸着的查尔斯·泽维尔试图逃脱对方宛如蛛网的魔爪，许久僵持下瑞雯几乎要成功解脱，她的哥哥在体力这方面总是差强人意，自然，每次都是在提及“几乎”下。

“查尔斯？”

两个泽维尔几乎同时恐惧地扭过头。今天晚上有百老汇的选角面试，瑞雯·泽维尔如果有机会成为群演之一就能开启她幸运的新生活。她会给阿撒兹勒打个电话，告诉他下次约会的时间，用“你比艾瑞克·兰谢尔那个人渣口活和器活都棒”的谎言让对方满意。接着她会好好睡一觉，完全忘记楼上烦心的噪音在梦里唱响Memeory，一切都是积极向上、完全健康的纽约追梦未来。

如果艾瑞克·兰谢尔不带着他和他身上的那玩意儿同时出现在两个泽维尔面前，她甚至还可能在哪天和楼上的查尔斯和好再续兄妹情呢。

艾瑞克先是困惑地探出头，又惊讶地睁大眼（超出普通表情许多）地提问道：“瑞雯？”

泽维尔惊叫着冲过去一拳将他揍回了浴室——泽维尔们。然后他们松了口气，一起喘息着紧扣上浴室大门，互相尴尬地对视着，思考如何在对方脑中抹杀这段令人耻辱的记忆。

 

 

查尔斯和瑞雯把在浴室里摔晕的艾瑞克·兰谢尔一路拖到了那张只有一米五、断过一次腿勉强支撑的破床上。期间过程十足艰难，瑞雯虽然尚有力气，但查尔斯总忍不住搬运时对着德国男人身体左右捏一捏。

“你知道这样会显得特别基佬吧？”瑞雯嫌弃地盯着自己曾经璀璨的哥哥将光裸的男人翻了两圈小心检查，现在正同入殓般小心地盖上被子。

“好吧，至少现在你知道为什么要用很久浴室了。”他这才打开衣柜考虑关照自己，拿出了一条紫红色丝绸浴衣，尴尬地又藏了回去，努力抽出两件干净的白色。

“天啊，那条丑爆的浴衣我一年前就看到过。”瑞雯·泽维尔觉得自己下巴正在下坠，“为什么紫红色能成为艾瑞克人生中不能失去的靓丽？”

“我也因为这糟糕的品味痛心，现在把你的吊带衫脱下来……天啊，瑞雯，你真的该好好注意自己的形象问题。”查尔斯皱紧眉头，“这样显得你实在是太、呃……”

“风流，带点婊子味道，我很满意。”即使这样刁难，瑞雯还是接了过来，随意地脱掉上衣就这样披在了身上，又脱下领查尔斯看不惯的运动短裤，他就是对自己所有的着装都看不顺眼。

泽维尔，女性的一位，咳了一声，双腿盘坐在收拾干净的沙发上：“所以，为什么你会住在这？”

“我破产了。我们的父亲只留了一栋每年房产税三万美元的庄园，有天晚上我出门前忘记关煤气，”查尔斯云淡风轻地描述道，还故作冷静地从茶几上拿起一杯凉透的咖啡，“你为什么回到纽约？”

“我租不起旧金山的公寓。”

“意料之中，瑞雯，好莱坞和你永远没有缘分。”查尔斯摇摇头，“那地方的生蚝宴倒是曾令人怀念。”

“好吧，我们不提这种伤心的事，看来现在你也没有资格对我指指点点了。”瑞雯试图让自己看起来心不在焉，她在杂乱的地板上踢了两脚，用脚趾拎开看上去是查尔斯尺码的三条内裤后瞅到了一根抛光棒。她不在意地拿起来修起了指甲。

“呃，瑞雯。”查尔斯紧张地将茶杯放下，“你要是需要用抛光棒我可以给你找一个新的。”

“这根有什么问题？”她抬头困惑地看了眼自己的哥哥，在对方做出显然犯了错的懊悔表情后迅速扔掉了那根还有点湿润的玩意儿，“操，查尔斯！你们拿这个——”

“艾瑞克不知道这是拿来做什么的所以他用这个去——总之不是——他掏了——昨天坏掉的水管。”查尔斯用力喘了两声，“就，这样认为就好。”

“这就是你最近的感情生活，认真的查尔斯，那个艾瑞克？”瑞雯抓狂地跳起身，“他就是个人渣！”

“他是我的室友，亲爱的妹妹，”查尔斯温柔地笑着按住她的手臂，“我和他分摊房租。”但他的眼神瞬间凌冽下去，“为什么你知道？”

“就凭他是个不给钱的混蛋，出门喝酒只带十美元，在他有工作的时候就这么尖酸刻薄，你真该看看他那副咄咄逼人的样子，”瑞雯停顿了下，“上帝啊，你是不是就他妈喜欢这种万磁王似的渣男来着？”

“艾瑞克也没有那么坏，”查尔斯颇有些委屈地缩在沙发里，“他垫付了我三个月租金。”

瑞雯·泽维尔几乎抓狂地挠了挠头皮：“你那该死的荣誉教授薪水呢？”

“关于这个，某种意义上说，”查尔斯自豪地宣布，“校董的那位宝贝儿子活塞技术实在不敢恭维。戴维或是琼斯之类的，现在的年轻人受到一点语言羞辱就精神脆弱，这大概是有钱人的通病。他那晚上是哭着回去给他父亲告状的。”

瑞雯扫视了眼坐在自己眼前，翘着腿将自己别扭地遮在浴袍下、皮肤光嫩、连脚趾甲都修剪到位的落魄富豪，心想精神脆弱这句评论真是精准到位。

“但你也不该和艾瑞克上床，他人品已经是全纽约最烂了，”瑞雯轻蔑地咂舌，“你之前逼我和他分手的时候还信誓旦旦说要把他赶出华尔街。”

“这一点上我倒是成功了，他现在不每天饿着肚子穿那些把自己勒死的露点西装走秀这里就根本揭不开锅。”查尔斯得意地哼哼两声，“而且你在电话里也没说他有一根多么‘出其不意’的武器。”

“他操的全都是女人。”

“以前是。你不能再通过男人以前睡的是什么性别的床伴来推测他之后是什么性向了瑞雯，除了俄罗斯人。”泽维尔随即垮下了脸，“如果你敢和俄罗斯人约会我就打断你的腿。”

这也由不得你或者我。瑞雯心想，如果她和阿撒兹勒的事情办成了那追着红恶魔打断腿的男人或许不止一个。

除了查尔斯破旧满地的衣服以外，他们整个生活环境呈现出一种熟练的温馨氛围，看起来好像远不止两三个月前就好上的状态。瑞雯又到处戳了戳家具，有些小物件是足以勾起回忆的东西，非常吓人的俄罗斯套娃、还有查尔斯·泽维尔十岁的肖像油画。她顺走了窗台边上的一个玻璃烟灰缸，那是唯一干净的摆件而且估计也是这房间最值钱的。下午五点四十三，她没来得及和那个该死的艾瑞克·兰谢尔说上话就先一步远离了凶案现场，手上拿着查尔斯翻箱倒柜找出的一大袋零食，眼中带着不舍的泪光送自己绝交的妹妹出门，就差拿出一条上流贵族放在上衣口袋的白色手绢，谢天谢地这种陋习没有被带进廉租公寓；他不舍的目光紧紧盯着瑞雯揣着乐事薯片悠哉下楼，没有半点留恋的回头，反正瑞雯的行踪现在已经暴露无遗。他们临走前最后交换了一个短暂深情的亲吻，瑞雯只手抱着烟灰缸和零食袋，另一只暧昧地贴在查尔斯的肩膀上。

“绝对不准给我打电话。”她轻声告诫道，“也不准在半夜一点之后洗澡查尔斯，天知道艾瑞克怎么能付得起你的水电费。”

“如果在浴缸里放上黄色鸭子，你也会享受那种只属于你的时刻的，我的女孩。”查尔斯愉快地再次亲吻了遍瑞雯汗涔涔的脖颈，将她推到门外，却没有半点踏出门的迹象。

倒并非查尔斯·泽维尔不怀念过去。想到自己曾经的辉煌生活和现在天差地别他甚至还在半夜两三点有些多情地抑郁，递上一支笔还能创作一本不同版本的遗书诗集。但他的人生除了懊悔有钱又多情的曾经以外还有一项新的使命，那就是和比艾瑞克谁能活得更加长久。查尔斯·泽维尔关上门转身便看见艾瑞克·兰谢尔结束假寐舒服地翘着腿在床上翻了个身，从床头拿起欠费的手机刷着推特首页。

“你只说和瑞雯交往，”泽维尔气势汹汹地走到床前抱住双臂，从上俯视，“没有说非常不文雅地睡了她。”

“她很……”艾瑞克盯着屏幕刷着新消息，纠结了一下措辞，“我们……我能体谅你为什么这么重视她，作为你操心至极的妹妹。所以你分享给她你最后的财产了吗？”

查尔斯慢悠悠地走到衣柜边打开最下层的抽屉：“这是两码事。再亲的妹妹也没有资格享用这个——”他撕开包装袋，“我只给了让女人变胖的生化武器，但是小熊饼干，绝不，没门。”

艾瑞克叹了口气，完全在意料之中地听着查尔斯吧唧嚼着那盒小熊巧克力饼干，大概从一开始就已经拒绝承认这玩意儿的卡路里和油炸薯片不相上下。

“既然你虚假地承认你和我是合租关系，查尔斯，”艾瑞克伸手在自己枕头下翻找了下，套上昨天用来塞住查尔斯嘴的内裤，“我想你应该尽自己能力表现出这种合作的金钱诚意。”

“我们成交价格是五美元一晚上，艾瑞克，我每天委曲求全这样辛苦地陪你熬夜看球赛，但你却连一丝顾客该有的担当都没有。”泽维尔虚情假意地眼中带泪，从地上的袜子里摸到硬的眼药水瓶子，扭开，坚强地在自己眼中滴了两滴，“你为什么不看着我的眼睛回答我呢艾瑞克，难道我们的友情还没有超越出生入死、为爱燃烧的成熟阶段吗？”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔撑起眼皮看了眼查尔斯充满湿润的蓝色眼睛，如同硬度9的氧化铝刚玉石头，不过那种石头还能卖得起价格，现在的查尔斯连卖身都会被因为语言刁难半夜被扔回公寓退货。

“你的极限是每个月赚一百五十美元，查尔斯，为了补剩下的三百五十美元你最好做一些节育措施——如果你真的要走这条路——或者用你拿了学位的脑子找些切实的打工。”

“别这么刻薄，我的朋友，”泽维尔抹干自己努力挤出的楚楚可怜的眼泪，将几滴液体在浴袍上擦干，抱着小熊饼干爬上另一半床铺，“你还是要对自己的性生活频率有自信些，就算我后面只能挣一百五十美元，嘴上也有全套业务，我还为你量身定做了一个价格表，”失业教授挤到不耐烦的男人身边，看着他正给每一个关注列表中的政客发恐吓私信然后等着被拉黑，“如果你保持健身体力充沛，我可以提供每晚超过十美元的豪华项目，顺便我网购了一些耐人寻味的道具，总比你再拿错抛光棒好许多，那真的太恐怖了。”

兰谢尔将手机扔回了桌面，他转过身，严肃地对上了在床褥间毫不顾忌嚼着饼干的蓝眼睛教授。

“我觉得服务生很适合你，作为进入社会的锻炼。”艾瑞克·兰谢尔宣布，“我已经知道瑞雯新男朋友是谁了，那家伙有车，你甚至可以蹭早班车一起去，如果已经整整三个月你还是学不会坐巴士的话。”

“服务生，你说和瑞雯一起……什么？不我的朋友，”查尔斯恐惧地后退一步，“我宁愿做个同志夫夫那种youtuber。”

“那种频道主播们至少有钱给自己办一个体面的婚礼，”兰谢尔耐心地解释，起身将右手抵在教授身侧，挡住了查尔斯头上的光源，“而且他们有资本养狗领养孩子，但你除了生物进化论连段子都编不出。”

“我以为餐厅不太欢迎我这种——更像顾客的形象，你知道艾瑞克，做服务生被性骚扰还拿不到小费会让我忧郁成疾，你该怎么为自己享受精致晚间性生活付钱呢？”

查尔斯紧张的吞咽对艾瑞克而言并无多大触动。他嘘声制止了查尔斯的反抗，拿过查尔斯的价格表扫了眼。

“你口交一次只要两美元但是修水管要付两百？”他睁大了眼睛。

“那是一种用屈辱姿势和排泄物做斗争的体力劳动艾瑞克。”查尔斯严肃地提醒他。

“那就这个，我的教授。”艾瑞克·兰谢尔深情地在查尔斯额头上刻下深情一吻，然后毫不留恋地将他和他的小熊饼干踹下床，“今晚换你修那该死的水管，然后从明天开始做服务生，但愿下个月你能赚够还上房租的价钱。”他抬头看了看查尔斯的用相框装裱起来写的“开五金店”大字的梦想海报，“然后我们再去打断瑞雯那个俄罗斯男朋友的腿。”

 

 

瑞雯·泽维尔也不知道事情是怎么发生的。她以为员工装只有那条黄色的超短裙，但没想到还能变出一条黄色的长裤来。查尔斯就穿着那明晃晃的颜色苦恼地背着菜单。他看到瑞雯便走过去，谨慎地问她店里有没有专门喂给兔子的萝卜儿童餐。

“用来喂放浪身体的倒是有。”瑞雯抽过她死板的哥哥手中的便签，朝那家在桌上摆了只兔子的四口做了个鬼脸，“家庭聚餐是不会多给你一点小费的查尔斯，别忙活了。”

“但我们至少得有一个人去处理透露出生活充实美满、体积平庸到发胀的亚健康中产阶级味道的那一桌。”查尔斯不幸地摊开手。他在上岗第二天开始便感觉良好，成为餐厅服务员并没有想象中的困难。对顾客的点单妄加评论、篡改菜单的感觉和当初给学生不耐看的论文批仁慈的及格分类似，心怀大爱的教授眼中尽是迷茫充满好奇的眼睛，正盯着他廉价的领结和假宝石胸针仔细研究。瑞雯以为大多数真正的有钱人在破产之后都无法体面地生活下去而选择去金门大桥看看海然后漂走他乡，但查尔斯却出人意料的坚强，把他故作正经的外在形象包装成颇为异类的喜剧格调。

第四天上班的时候他终于肯记住这家餐厅不供应免费可乐，因为它是最赚钱的，甚至比餐后冰淇淋更加贵重。查尔斯从前未曾在意，但少了论文的折磨后他对咖啡的需求骤然减少，干瘪的腰包也不再提供他去酒吧浪荡的机会，此时的可乐汽水宛如超级英雄的能量液体，让他发出幸福的打嗝声。

更糟糕的是他在酒足饭饱后便拥有了充满八卦气息的闲聊精力。

“今早我差点没法和斯考特交代。他的X战警员工服太晃眼了，艾瑞克很嫌弃那个颜色所以昨晚撕坏了它。”查尔斯表达得风轻云淡，去掉了他试图穿着那条扎眼的裤子激发对方的性质但只收获了男人的白眼、和事后艾瑞克自豪地拿出了一条纯紫红色长裤时自豪的眼神，“这条裤子是我找罗根暂借的。他听说我没裤子就慷慨地把干净的备用留给我，现在大概困在厕所里被女性顾客‘发泄’完后没法烘干自己而头疼。”

如果这就是查尔斯穿了一条绝对令人怀疑的黑色蕾丝边内裤、试图一直拎着那条过宽的长裤但是又假装不经意地往下掉落走光的理由的话，瑞雯甚至猜测不是艾瑞克看不惯那条裤子，而是查尔斯自己无法忍受过于时髦的设计所以狠心把它剪开拼成了他们新的窗帘补丁。

“你可以和斯考特交涉一下，他说不定不会强求你穿员工裤子，然后把那条你眼馋了很久的短裙拿给你。”

“她穿在你身上正合适，瑞雯。”查尔斯欣慰地评价道，“我穿着裤子就好，而且罗根的裤子效果不错，七十岁的太太都给了我五美元的小费。”

“你知道这有失风度对吧？”瑞雯挑起一边眉毛，被查尔斯不留情地忽视掉。他们又趁斯考特去隔壁约会的空隙拿走一罐蜂蜜沾着饼干，查尔斯忧愁地嚼着饼干，和那只没午餐焦虑抖动的兔子遥远对视。

“艾瑞克晚上要来探班，”他说，“但我还没想好要不要专门去打扫一下后厨房。”

“鉴于那里是罗根的战场而且他搞到比我们还晚离开，我建议你们转移阵地。”瑞雯头疼地揉了揉眼眶，“时至今日，你和他能够安然相处在同一屋檐下仍旧让人不敢置信。他在没破产前就认识你了？”

“我不知道他为什么会出席波士顿的酒会，但他是唯一穿着潜水服从河边游上岸、然后若无其事露出一件黑色毛衣的男人。”查尔斯耸了耸肩，“这年头没多少穿高领毛衣来表明性向的落俗基佬了对吧？”

“这正说明他当时不是基佬，但你还是对他惨无人道地下手了。”瑞雯踢了脚垃圾桶，想象艾瑞克·兰谢尔大概又因为自己对纽约某个议员不满所以在执行一次逻辑缜密的暗杀行动，一上岸便看见查尔斯醉醺醺地蹲在岸上盯着自己细看的画面。

瑞雯问道：“所以你和艾瑞克一起回去？”

查尔斯把蜂蜜罐藏回了储物柜，意味深长地看着瑞雯：“我的生活也是充实又独立的，他大概是想和自己老朋友叙叙旧。你的司机，叫阿撒兹勒的。”

这根本不会是叙旧，就是一场谋杀。女服务生摇了摇脑袋，想到为了自己的生计和性生活着想最好不要让他们见面。所以瑞雯内心展开一个完备的计划，体贴地笑着蹭进自己哥哥的怀里。

她说，“为什么你不试试让艾瑞克掏钱请你一顿约会晚餐呢，查尔斯？”

 

艾瑞克·兰谢尔虽然抱怨过几次命运，在他双亲离世和自己写了五千字关于福利机构对待儿童照顾不够体贴但是被院长扔进碎纸机的时候；但更多时候他倾向自己创造命运，比如举报了三家新纳粹主义的邻居，也包括把咖啡浇到第四次放弃他的策划方案的上司头上。

他在遇到查尔斯·泽维尔以前的运气曾达到过巅峰。艾瑞克帮阿撒兹勒掏了一杯酒钱所以他被塞了一张彩票，然后去税净赚了一千万美元。这对懊悔不已的红恶魔的生活没有任何改善，对艾瑞克也完全没有。他买了一辆跑车，然后更新了一套潜水装，又换了两把消音麻醉枪，就这样继续他的夜间犯罪。艾瑞克将车开到公园一角，然后跳下水，一路仰泳悠哉地游到别墅后院。他上岸的位置是个偏僻的角落，杂草丛生、荒无人烟，但在聚会的围墙之内，脱掉潜水装就可以直接冲进会场。

显然，一冲出水面就看到查尔斯·泽维尔的脸时他控制不住呛回水里也情有可原。

查尔斯把他拉出水塘，看着他脱下湿润的外皮露出下班后的休闲装，颇有深意在身后搓了搓手背。

“你的到场方式挺新奇的。”泽维尔友善地评价道。

艾瑞克冷静地扫视了对方全身。标准的西装，领带解开了点，手上拿着空的香槟酒杯，戴了块写着“我很内敛地浮夸”的手表。

他把枪举到查尔斯额前。

“带我去见那个议员，”艾瑞克说，“那个通过了允许纽约租客一套公寓养超过五只狗法案的，我要把他丢进水泥机里。”

“老实说，我也很少参加这种社交活动，但是今天的嘉宾可以得到迪士尼特别款的收藏，”查尔斯一只手抵在艾瑞克眼前，慢慢弯腰放下了香槟杯，又站直了身将双手举高，“他们给小熊维尼设计了裙子，很有纪念意义。”

“小熊维尼就他妈不该穿裙子。”艾瑞克怒斥道。

“说的没错，我的朋友！”查尔斯惊喜地张开笑容，“这就是为什么我一定要来把小熊维尼带回去然后扒干净。他就该穿着那件红色短袖做个高兴的暴露狂。顺便一提，艾瑞克，我喜欢你的登场方式，性感得非常到位。”

“我以为你还在你的老巢治那一拳的后遗症，查尔斯，但现在你又生龙活虎了。”艾瑞克亮了亮扳机，神情更加冷淡，“现在，带我过去。”

“你能够遇到我说明幸运十足，如果你能顺便告知为什么我又打不通瑞雯电话的话。”他被抵着后腰举起双手朝房屋走，不时回头笑着去拨弄下德裔男人打湿的刘海，“为什么我那一拳没给你留下什么深刻的纪念？”

“你差点戳瞎我的眼睛，泽维尔。还有别再来找我套你妹妹下落。”兰谢尔压抑住自己极大的不耐烦将这辈子见过最爱调情的男人捅进了人群之中。他们的计划都没成功，查尔斯没能当晚将艾瑞克·兰谢尔带到他的棋牌室去观赏那副黑曜石象棋，他和艾瑞克一齐被赶出了宴会现场。艾瑞克绕着湖走了一个小时、忍受对方滔滔不绝到最后一刻绝望地发现车早就被偷走消失踪影，接着查尔斯看到远处富人区火光冲天，他接到了一通邻居恭喜他那栋两百年的宅子终于炸了干净的电话。

他们面面相觑了一阵，最后无奈地耸耸肩，决定先去艾瑞克廉租公寓畅谈人生，理清瑞雯·泽维尔从两人手中溜走后的归属问题。这两件事最终也没有办成，查尔斯躺倒在兰谢尔的床板上抱怨这是他这辈子睡过最硬的床板，堪比青训营的艰苦条件；艾瑞克正想理论他认为青训营的条件很适合人们对于自律习惯的养成，但脱下上衣后已经听到对方毫无顾忌的鼾声。

兰谢尔烦躁地踹了脚床脚，随之听到床板轰然倒塌的声音；泽维尔一路滑到床底，不快地翻了个身，裹紧兰谢尔的被子将头埋得更深了些。

 

 

显然，对于约会，查尔斯对计划抱有莫大的怀疑。并非他过了享受浪漫的年纪，浪漫需要资本，而艾瑞克脱掉走秀的时装后愤世嫉俗的形象并不适合让他产生一些奢侈的幻想。

要幻想艾瑞克·兰谢尔本身也是件让他心底发怵的事，他们从前未曾深入了解对方，在棋盘前对坐互相注视也能感受到身旁蜡烛散发的柔光；但现在，查尔斯·泽维尔连他艾瑞克牛仔裤左边口袋里揣着几美分硬币都一清二楚，甚至知道艾瑞克在自以为足够隐蔽的衣柜上方藏了一个小熊软糖铁盒子，他暂时还没有打开检查里面有多少私房钱，反正不会够艾瑞克再买一把刺杀政客的手枪了。

瑞雯倒是决心要促成这桩好事。泽维尔看着自己的妹妹同学校变装舞会时兴致勃勃地去到对面的西装店租来一套勉强入眼的蓝色西装，她尤其赞赏地指了指纽扣设计。

“这个唐老鸭袖口缝补得恰到好处，几乎不可能勾引效果不佳。”她又忧心地审视了遍尚未定夺的查尔斯全身，“既然你已经绑架了他的床垫，他也把你卖给了斯考特卖命，为什么你过去三个月未曾考虑过一种曼妙的正式关系呢？”

“最开始的一个月我们每晚还下棋呢。”查尔斯反驳道，“我有点得了焦虑，当然，生活的转折看是必然的；这种耐心的棋牌活动起到了不少帮助。”他抬起头便能看到艾瑞克紧张地抖着腿试图挪动棋子来揣摩查尔斯的反应，然后出其不意地悔棋。查尔斯未曾准备向瑞雯吐露自己的失意，那不在他们讨论的范围、也和他人无关。他甚至没从那之后每日试图将自己撵走的艾瑞克那里寻求半点帮助，连烟瘾都没机会养成，在和艾瑞克意外上床的第二天就全然接受了新的生活。

如果这顿晚餐能打消艾瑞克对自己在工作态度上的怀疑，然后令他愧疚地主动付清租金，泽维尔便不觉会有多少损失。他们目前只是室友，但最好在此停止，和一个满脑子暗杀的极端分子约会的后果早已预见，瑞雯当初愤怒地离开纽约便是最好的证明。

瑞雯抽了把查尔斯的手肘，他没有理会地沉着头继续思考。看起来——瑞雯心想，他终于为自己的过去有一些反省，并且试图认真审视这段和兰谢尔的孽缘并决定就此结束了。瑞雯·泽维尔完全有理由信任离开艾瑞克的查尔斯生活会更加优渥，重回独立的教授花费短暂时间便能让生活回到正轨，远比待在廉租屋中怨声载道更有效力。她这样暗中鼓励着查尔斯早些回心转意，并在对方眼皮下果断地抢走了最后一片早餐饼干。

艾瑞克踏进餐厅正门，看到屋内一如既往地肮脏又混乱，又注意到早已恭候的查尔斯·泽维尔那虚情假意的笑脸，还将发胶抹到刘海边角翘出滑稽的弧度，又悄无声息地将腿收了回去。

“噢，欢迎光临，艾瑞克。”查尔斯继续堆笑着走近他，架势就同每晚艾瑞克辛苦操劳地回到公寓打开家门，而泽维尔穿着一件令人怀疑的大号衬衣面露诚恳，那一般是他偷喝了艾瑞克的酒或是毁掉了什么金属收藏的状态。艾瑞克没在店门口看到破烂的奔驰车，那大概是阿撒兹勒唯一的生存依赖；店里也没有瑞雯忙活的声音，不如说过于冷清，毫无人气，他又看了遍电子表，确认时间是正餐高峰期。

“我记得你们员工制服是那套难看到让斯考特的女朋友们狠心辞职的黄色。”艾瑞克怀疑地看向查尔斯，而他自己只随便穿了 T恤和宽松长裤，就差再套一双夹脚拖鞋。毕竟这家餐厅里还有到死也不辞职的罗根，那个男人大概和自己八字不合，他们还没有哪一次不因为意外碰面掀翻斯考特的三张桌子。

“但是同样的款式我们昨晚在帕特里克的身上看到了，他上节目的时候特意站起身转了两圈，我认为有伤自己对年龄认知的正确品味。”查尔斯·泽维尔尴尬地咳了一声，继续抬着下巴，左手做出请落座的手势，“既然你是来找斯考特和罗根叙旧，很不幸阿撒兹勒不在，为什么不感受一次X战警精致的晚餐服务呢？”

虽然艾瑞克未曾言明，但身着西装的查尔斯依旧弥留着无法消退的腐烂贵族气息，现在正用试图把二十美元租赁西装穿出两千美元价值的气息，喷着大地香水拉开椅子。

“这到底是什么，查尔斯？”艾瑞克更加困惑地向后退身一步，考虑直截关上店门。

“别太紧张，我的朋友，只是我们已经和谐相处三个月，比我任何一段认真同居的关系都更加长久。连斯考特都被我们崇高的友谊所感动，所以今晚这家餐厅为你打烊——”听起来颇有一种包场的风范，如果不是斯考特还在隔壁凤凰钻石酒吧里苦苦挣扎，他也无法料想自己今晚收入额竟会趋于零数，“现在，不如让我们享受一次别致、安静、为过去日子缅怀的晚餐，以此纪念我的第一份兼职工作？”

 

 “如果我们都坐在桌上，就没有服务生点单了，查尔斯。为什么你不先通知厨房然后再慢慢聊天呢。”

 “可是艾瑞克，这顿晚餐的意义是为了纪念我们非凡的诚挚友谊而举行的。如果我离开座位而你又看着推特开始发短信，我们的关系就再难上升到新的高度了。”他诚挚地看着艾瑞克，皮鞋在餐桌下轻轻踹了下艾瑞克的小腿，“你领会我的意思了吗？”

“但是只是这样干坐着并不会让感情升温。”艾瑞克果决地踹了回去，“而且我们不会因为餐桌干净就在这做爱，这家餐厅到处都是罗根满身湿气，那只蠢狼大概想用女人的愚蠢妄想来操控全世界，通过控制她们的身体和他那过分锻炼的肌肉。”

“为什么要对罗根抱有这么深刻的偏见呢，他比特朗普集团那个台下不给模特报销车费的主管要善解人意太多了。”查尔斯颇有兴致地研读着每天阅览无数次的菜单，五秒后便失去兴趣地放弃装模作样，“好吧，这张菜单再怎么看也不会有什么别的新意。昨天我试图窜进斯考特的电脑系统在菜单里加上生蚝，但他的电脑里除了X战警动画别的什么都没有。”

“你见过他对镭射眼模型祈祷的场面了吗，那是一场难以忘怀的深情戏码。”艾瑞克在主菜和甜点部分来回翻看了三次，最终忍痛放弃了欲望，为了明天能接到活继续当只活在纽约的兔子。

“我在给罗根发短信，”泽维尔熟练地输入着菜名，“你真的不尝尝X教授和万磁王套餐吗？”

“那道菜就是番茄和鸡蛋。”艾瑞克悲伤地叹了口气，“不了，我限制摄入蛋白质。”

“罗根的布朗尼口味独特，艾瑞克，完全值得两份期待。”

“我没办法尝这些……”

“我是说今晚一份，打包带走一份，毕竟机会难得，我的朋友。”他将手机放回桌上，憧憬地看着艾瑞克，“我可以慢慢享受，如果你实在难以下咽。”他又在策划把甜品带到床上去，嚼出声响是使饱受饥饿的兰谢尔痛苦不堪的报复。艾瑞克总是对查尔斯的蛮不讲理难以适应，他看着对面西装革履的教授刻意抬手捋过自己的刘海别在耳后，拿起空着的香槟杯举在空中。

“我们有钱的时候还没一起吃过正餐，唯一的交际就是那场令人难以忘怀的波士顿谋杀案。”教授颇为怀念地想起三个月前自己恍惚下和艾瑞克·兰谢尔共度的惊心动魄的夜晚，“按照以往，我偏向先约会后行床事，用来检测对方是不是个恪守戴套原则的道德公民。”

“是不是还要表演一些能在事后娱乐的才艺？”艾瑞克冷笑一声，“既然瑞雯提到你开着风扇和抽油烟机在半夜欲盖彰弥的行为愚蠢之极，我们最好改变这种原始的生物交流方式。”

“这是另一个关键又让人痛心的话题，艾瑞克，”他看着教授深吸口气，努力让自己显得可怜无辜，“我打劫了你的小熊软糖，在今天早上。”

“你他妈知道那是我的私人财产吧。”兰谢尔愤慨地再度踹上查尔斯的小腿，对方并未对惩罚有多少上心，这让艾瑞克更感被轻视，他索性抵在了查尔斯的胯间椅凳上，距离柔软的腹地只有一步之遥。

“是吃完的那盒，你自大地以为我够不到放在衣柜上，但是随便谁在床上蹦两下都能看到那显眼的家伙。”

“不会有多少男人‘在床上蹦两下’。”严谨的男人提醒道，“然后呢？”

“当然，我拿下来并且打开了它。”泽维尔用捉到黑市流水线般严肃的神情摸向椅背后，放在餐桌中间。

“你在存积蓄。”

“现代社会不用这种老套的方式存积蓄，查尔斯。”艾瑞克头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，“而且里面只有零钱。”

但你要离开了。

他静静地靠回椅背，“当然，没什么古怪的地方，这种苦难的贫穷生活的确不如人意，所以一些个人爱好也不足为奇。毕竟仓鼠也爱把花生藏在嘴里，这样搬家途中不会被饥饿所困……”

艾瑞克总是试图逃离他生活的现状，这全然在意料中，但查尔斯的志向却为此担忧。他的室友脑中积攒的报复并不适宜和平年代，在社会阶层中难以激起巨大的波澜，他看着艾瑞克陷入尴尬的缄默。

“你不能控制他人，查尔斯。”艾瑞克说道，“也没办法像X教授那样轻易看透别人的内心。”

“但这无法改变我能让你留下。”查尔斯倾身向前，语气中充满诚恳，“再有一个月我们就要一起承担租金，或许搬到水管不会每周都坏一次的地方……”

“这个是给你生日礼物准备的，该死，”艾瑞克烦躁地埋下了头，在间隙中埋怨地看着不知所措的教授，“你到底看了什么肥皂剧？”

“什么？”查尔斯怔怔地看向他的室友。

“你都他妈三十四岁了，艾瑞克。”

当然，男人那副计划被曝光导致无处躲藏的表情彰显出他这辈子就没尝试过给他人一个惊喜，更多时候恐吓效果更佳。查尔斯此刻颇为后悔自己的伟大发现，就在艾瑞克收回他的小熊盒子放到身后又诅咒了两句再也不会有这种愚蠢的尝试之后，他抬头瞧见动容得双眼发亮的教授，不顾西装的牵制让前身跨过餐桌，信誓旦旦地等待着艾瑞克的回应。

“我们不会那么做。”

“我们会接吻，艾瑞克。”查尔斯·泽维尔感受良好，紧握住男人未来得及收回的手，“我们应该接吻。当然，这不是约会，完全不是，我更喜欢新双子塔顶楼的星级餐厅。是的，美国餐厅的龙虾滋味让人无法忍受，纽约应该为顾客聘请八百名巴黎的厨师。如果你也想要尝尝小熊饼干我的身价就必须提到七美元一晚，不，艾瑞克，这不是金融诈骗，我只是试图告诉你——”

“不管你要说什么需要哭一脸鼻涕的感人台词，查尔斯，”罗根不耐烦地打断了这场诡异的烛光晚餐，“我也想做出来你和瑞雯嘴馋了一周的布朗尼。但是从前天开始核桃、巧克力和饼干蜂蜜全都不翼而飞，趁着兰谢尔在你最好坦诚交代，老天啊，你们到底吃了多少？”

 

 

“我们决定开一家五金店了。”查尔斯快活地系上围裙。一般服务生是不系围裙的，但这是质量检测不合格的x战警餐厅里的人气店员查尔斯·泽维尔，六十岁以上的顾客都喜爱他，这如同动物园特权通行证，查尔斯想给哪桌递餐盘就去到哪里。时隔五个月后，对门的西装租赁店都忘记了斯考特·萨默斯是X战警餐厅店长的事实。查尔斯宛如纽约第五十四街最闪耀的明星，即使斯考特屡次提醒他收敛一些自己自信的光芒，但六十岁的杰弗逊太太、麦蔻太太还有布鲁斯先生都会咂舌，严厉地训斥斯考特从小在五十四街长大却没有一点为这里增加文化景象的壮志，反倒是查尔斯已经被内定为今年波士顿最佳服务生，这是五十四街第一次获此殊荣。

泽维尔教授也为斯考特有所不甘，只有一点啦，毕竟餐厅逃税的本领还是他最擅长。而自从他当上了五十四街的荣誉市民，斯考特反而比聘请泽维尔兄妹前更加繁忙。

当他将用来掩盖扎眼的黄色长裤的围裙系好后便迫不及待地凑到瑞雯身边，故作神秘地拿出他的惊喜礼物——“上帝啊，查尔斯，”瑞雯惊喜地接过一整包未拆封的巧克力棒，“现在就是你告诉我你要去竞选美国总统我也会毫不犹豫站在你这边。”

泽维尔，女性的这位，十分熟练地将整盒藏进了自己的储物抽屉，然后迅速上锁：“麻烦你再重复一遍？”查尔斯满意地点点头：“我是说，我决定和艾瑞克一起开一家五金店。你能想象这家餐厅总是由一个生物学博士后、取得最年轻教授职称的我来端盘子是多么不合适吗？”

“除了会写论文——但你现在没有研究资金——这一点外，查尔斯，X战警是唯一需要你的工作场所了。”瑞雯惋惜地说，“你还自告奋勇地要存积蓄给我补贴奶粉钱，而且这个年代所有的五金店都在倒闭，我想艾瑞克·兰谢尔一定爱你爱昏了脑才答应这件事。如果创业再失败，你和他都只能拍成人电影来挽救经济危机了。”

在那一瞬间，查尔斯做出一副恍然大悟的表情，眼中泛出深邃且睿智的火花。瑞雯·泽维尔匆忙摆了摆手：“但是那样你俩都会得性病，在你买得起情色网站会员的时候里面的大多演员不爱戴套，你记得吧？”

“噢，没错。”一阵失落蒙在教授心头，他随即打消了这个念想，“艾瑞克连社交主页的头像都不愿上传，你的提议很有诱惑性，但我们过了可以随意出卖自己身体的年龄。”他没看见女性暗自拍着胸脯放心地舒了口气，又坚定了自己的决心：“所以我们还是该开五金店，有一家自己的店铺听起来性感到不可思议。所以，瑞雯，我该怎么做？”

“什么？”

“实际上，因为时差和沟通不便我和艾瑞克还没商量过这件事。我想他会同意的，从水管到邻居的自行车铁链他看起来无所不能，我猜他对扳手这类工具也有某种隐秘的倾向”查尔斯神秘地低声凑到瑞雯耳边，“事实上，前几天我专门测试过，而他看上去确实比平时干得更用力……”

那大概是因为你再一次在灌肠的时候弄坏了浴头和下水道，导致被易怒的男人失去理性地进行制裁。瑞雯绝望地叹了口气。他不知道查尔斯和那该死的兰谢尔每晚是否相安无事地享受睡眠质量，但至少在她没有赖在阿撒兹勒的车里回到房间的时候几乎每夜都被楼上的吵闹声折腾到半夜。更令人恐惧的是艾瑞克·兰谢尔有那难以割舍的早起习惯，这也成为了瑞雯充分怀疑艾瑞克是德国情报部门训练后残忍丢弃的特工间谍的铁证。现代社会连美国队长这种角色都会为了个人利益背井离乡，像艾瑞克这样牺牲睡眠也要坚持六点起床出门的偏执狂只能出自还有恋旧情结的东德土地了，当然，是她从电影里看到的那种。

“你早就知道如果你在柜台面前摆弄那些扳手，汗流浃背地给客人的虎头钳结账，那样特别地、呃、基佬对吧？”

“当然，我想为了生计牺牲一点自己的名誉也在所难免。”查尔斯自信地拍拍胸脯，“我的一些学生还打电话来问过我要不要出售教授职位，可拿出手的价格连我欠艾瑞克的避孕套钱都不够还。你还是应该听我的建议至少读完大学的，瑞雯，现代社会离开了学院派的势力是多么残酷又冷淡。”

“但学院派的资本看起来也没为你带来多少关爱。”他的女孩暗自反击。

“总之，我在考虑搬到斯考特楼上这件事。他的父亲和哥哥留下这个烂餐厅让他守家已经够可怜了，那空出来的一间公寓都有两年没成功租出去，我想艾瑞克也不会介意。他还可以早晨起床和罗根一起玩那个水泥袋接抛游戏。”

“他几乎每天都在浪费生命来策划无辜生命的陨落。”

“可他自半年前起就再也没成功过，”查尔斯辩驳道，宽心地用手托住脸颊骄傲地遐想，“在我成为他的室友之后。”

 

他们在午休期间看到阿撒兹勒把车甩到门口，潇洒地不顾停车位线条蛮横霸占了整个正门，带着浑身傻气走了进来。“噢，汉克。”查尔斯正用餐厅电话艰难地和哥伦比亚大学曾经的学生闲聊，“实际上，转基因食品对人们智力和基因水平还是有一定损害。我毫不怀疑我的妹妹和俄罗斯男人一定会生出那种头上长角的小怪物的，他们婚姻感情不合，你能相信瑞雯身上连一点性爱的抓痕都没有吗？”

“那是因为我有洁癖，白痴。”瑞雯在背后诅咒了他一句，带着阿撒兹勒坐到最角落，她将菜单扔在桌上不耐烦地手指在桌上敲击，“是Uber终于宣告破产了还是别的什么理由，让你放下做个司机的狂热激情？”

“我来分享一个新闻，哈哈，”俄罗斯男人大力地拍了拍桌子，“超好笑的那种。”

瑞雯弯下腰，怀疑地看着对方：“虽然我至今不太理解你的笑点，上次戒指差点卡在我的阴道口里你也是这样笑得喘不过气。”

阿撒兹勒摇头否定了对方的猜测，示意想要一杯topwater，毕竟只有这个免费：“但即使发生了那些危险的破事你还是怀孕了，所以这证明当时的焦急毫无意义。”

“那但愿有比那个更幸运点的笑话了。”瑞雯翻了个白眼将杯子拍在桌上，下意识抚摸起自己尚未隆起的腹部。她浮躁的心情持续了快有两个月了，自从第三次孕吐又检查确诊了开始，失去性生活资格的空落将她的精神强压到了随时动怒的边缘线。

阿撒兹勒高深莫测地灌进一口水，含在嘴中流转了一圈咽下肚，仿佛即将出口的是需要净身宣布的神宗教条：“那个‘万磁王’被开除了。”

“哪个万磁王，新刊现在被摁在敌方基地里打到重伤那个？”瑞雯偏头思索了下，霎时震惊地睁大了眼，“你说艾瑞克？”

“就是他。”

“我的天啊！”她后退了一步，夸张地将手放在胸口用力喘了几口气，随即又放下架子做出疲惫的常态神情，“不过，好吧，这也是意料之中。况且在八卦杂志上看到他代言的那些内裤广告的感觉也很尴尬就是了。”

“所以我来了这里。想想如果没有人告诉泽维尔这个消息，万磁王一定一辈子都不会让他知道这件事。”

“他们不是已经入选五十四街贫民窟最受欢迎的情侣海选榜单了吗？”

“他们是分别入选。而且用的是教授和金刚狼、红恶魔和万磁王的代号。因为这件事兰谢尔再也没请我喝过酒。”

“毕竟主办方是斯考特，但是民间已经证明你的清白了。”瑞雯犹不忍心地拍拍男朋友的后背。查尔斯拿着话筒转过身朝瑞雯招了已经快有一分钟的手，但泽维尔仍旧抗拒去和查尔斯分享他的电话闲聊时间，对面的汉克·麦蔻根本不会和女人说话，他还试图用线性代数来比喻他和瑞雯在某个时空交往的可能性，以此表达这个世界里他已经惋惜地出柜的人物设定真相 。瑞雯毫不怀疑汉克的出柜是被查尔斯影响，他的哥哥十分擅长挖掘每一个曾经怀疑过自己性向的熟人的内心恐惧，并不容置疑地为他们扣上勇敢出柜的帽子。瑞雯扶着腰走过去，感受生命在自己偷偷吃过甜点的胃下方形成的压力，就和明明没有怀孕但每天仍旧扶着腰走路的查尔斯如出一辙，她凑到柜台前抢过了话筒。

“用八个字形容查尔斯出了什么事，好吗，怪兽？”

“我们正在谈论或许查尔斯可以创造正则表达式回溯……”

“呃，就是汉克终于代替了我的职务成为了哥伦比亚新的生物学研究生导师，然后他在我的书桌里找到了一张当年随便塞在研究论文里的一张支票。”查尔斯试图言简意赅地解释，“用六个月前的经济价值观来说，那只是我手表价格的二十分之一；但是现在它却是我年收入的三倍，所以……”

“所以，这表明……你有钱了，查尔斯？”瑞雯夸张地张大嘴，随即控制不住地上扬起嘴角，“天啊，这意味着至少你可以脱离我们这个贫民窟让你有回到上流社会的机会，是吗？谢天谢地你终于有机会离开艾瑞克了。”

“是啊瑞雯，我已经迫不及待把它兑成一美元，扛着纸箱子在他脸上拍到肿为止，让他感受每晚上从他抠门的钱夹里拿出那该死的几美元的时候屈辱的感受。”泽维尔幸福地揽过瑞雯，将她收入深情的亲吻中，他说，没有你我该怎么办呢？

瑞雯满足地也拥抱了他，然后稍微把他推开了点以免压到孩子。她感动得几乎湿润眼眶，说我还不知道在兰谢尔被辞退之后你们下个月的房租怎么办，但至少现在你已经不需要烦恼这个了。

呃。查尔斯·泽维尔怔怔地站在原地，眨了下眼。等一下，你在说什么？

 

查尔斯在阅读时会想，那些描写缠绵一辈子的爱情都如此缥缈虚幻，并不同一纸婚姻的现实来得可靠。要知道作家描述自己亲身经历的时候难免将自己的卑微作为丑陋刻意放大，可是又忽略了最令自己显得平凡的部分，再把爱情描述成不嗑药就根本无法感受到的强烈幻觉。尤其是关于男人之间的，诗人们大多不靠谱，用华丽掩盖龌龊；小说家们也口是心非，文底尽显尖酸刻薄。到最后，查尔斯·泽维尔在某个瞬间领悟柏拉图爱情受人爱戴的原因，大概是因为外表的缺陷让他们失去了对更完美性生活追求的机会。

他拿着手机不安地刷新了两下，看着艾瑞克距离上次发布推特已经过去了六个小时。如果不是进入棺材，艾瑞克一定不会超过三个小时离线的，他看起来像是没有人为自己点赞或是和他争论引发网络骂战就会寂寞到抑郁的孤僻患者，和社交丰富又拿手的查尔斯截然不同。在此，查尔斯确信瑞雯·泽维尔的消息来源隐秘（阿撒兹勒，还能有谁？）又可靠，霎时间使自己陷入了道德与感情衡量的旋涡。

“你也没有必要永远保持圣人的姿势，查尔斯。去成为更有影响力的人才能把你的圣人心态传播更远。”

“他讨厌那个我。”教授低着头，将手机攥紧，“你知道艾瑞克不喜欢，上流社会、天生的富裕之类。万一他某一天出现在我家门口不是带着夜宵而是真枪实弹？”

“那就是你们命中注定。如果他注定要置你于死命，忘记你给他提供了整整六个月没确立关系的性服务，这无疑是恩将仇报的表现。”

“我只是试图让我们的关系趋于和睦的状态，”在查尔斯·泽维尔心中，那张突然找到的支票已经同他抢劫后不知在何处藏匿的不义之财相当，他能够想象艾瑞克嘲讽地看着那些数字，挥挥手对他说祝你好运，泽维尔教授。

艾瑞克上个月才刚刚付了汽车的首付，而查尔斯为了他们五金店的梦想已经迫不及待对那辆银色小轿车上下其手了来着。查尔斯想到艾瑞克把他从床上拎起来扔进副驾驶、七点准时丢到餐厅门口导致他再也没有机会迟到，他们的关系通过查尔斯奋力劳动的三个月薪水终于趋于稳定，这本该是令人欣慰的事。当然，如果有机会他依旧会努力离开艾瑞克·兰谢尔的虎穴的。

“噢，查尔斯。”瑞雯心疼地抱住了自己哥哥丧气的脑袋，“别那么动情，你们就只是共享廉租屋的室友、顶多算是朋友。你没有考虑和他结婚吧？”

“我这辈子都不可能结婚，瑞雯。”查尔斯义正言辞地回答，尽管有些心不在焉，“为了科学。”

“当然，所以别难过得像我这样怀着孕想和孩子父亲分手时却连堕胎的本金都凑不出来，你又不是怀了艾瑞克的孩子离不开他……等一下，”瑞雯惊慌地看向查尔斯发胖的腹部，“你没有被操到怀孕吧？”

“如果你停止看那种免费的低俗小说的嗜好，我会同意当你孩子的教父的。”查尔斯反手揉了揉瑞文硬挺的肚子，随性地伸了个懒腰，“总而言之，虽然艾瑞克是世界上性格最恶劣的变种人漫画粉丝，但他创作的同人小说倒一直很好看。”

“是他趁你睡觉的时候更新的那些官能短篇吗？”

“是用万磁王语气写的恐吓信集。”查尔斯决定之后再查清艾瑞克写官能小说这件事，他将双手放在瑞雯肩上，郑重其事地盯着自己的妹妹：“总之，如果那个俄罗斯人对你不好，我绝对赞成把孩子丢给他自己解决。但你总归想要个小可爱抱在手上，为了减缓你的痛苦，这笔钱可以让你去私人医院睡到产假结束。”

“那么，”瑞雯犹豫地问道，“你的黑曜石国际象棋还赎得回来吗？”

“就让它暂且放在博物馆里好了，和艾瑞克在午休时候手机对战也没什么妨碍。”查尔斯耸耸肩，决定让自己心底触手可及却又远去的理想暂时触礁，“实际上，我的境地和艾瑞克十分相似，今天早上我把厨房里的耗子扔到艾玛她们的餐厅，那只小东西刚好钻进了她们给斯考特炖的海鲜浓汤里——所以斯考特痛恨地说要解雇我。”

“这真的不是你随便编出来的理由吗？”瑞雯怀疑地挑起一边眉毛，看着查尔斯一边说着兴致勃勃地输入着文字，发出小鸟嗖嗖的声音。

他将屏幕展示给瑞雯看。

“我们储物柜里那只老鼠已经成功跑进斯考特的早餐浓汤里了。”

“你个傻逼一定会就此失业。”

“现在你也偷着乐了:)”

“是的:)”

“没错，现在我失业了，艾瑞克。”

瑞雯抱紧双臂冷哼了声：“你总是显得太爱他了，查尔斯。”

“有时候或许是，可你当年也没机会看他发颜文字短信。”查尔斯晃了晃手机，听见对方时隔三分钟后发来回复消息，简单地说了句“我也是”，这让教授满意地笑起来，“他会难以拒绝五金店的提议的。如果艾玛和琴不允许下个月开始由我们租那家门店，就先找群社区高中生砸烂她们的店。”瑞雯想到以后要和艾玛和琴一起做同事，心底一阵发憷。她听着查尔斯哼着maroon的曲子，对方轻松地保证那张支票会寄到瑞雯那间公寓去，喜滋滋地拿着二十美元去到对门的西装租赁店决定用商业成功人士的姿态给艾瑞克一个巨大的惊喜，有关他们未来不靠谱但执意完成的理想。

她重新坐回阿撒兹勒对面，俄罗斯人无聊地打着鼾，被泽维尔无情地敲醒。瑞雯拿着一壶热水放在桌上，用脚踹了下俄罗斯人霸占的桌下双腿。“我没办法想通查尔斯为了他自己还没察觉到的愚蠢爱情还要糊涂到什么时候。”

阿撒兹勒坐直了身子，拿出了烟盒，又在孕妇的眼神逼迫下放回了裤兜。毕竟那个还未肿胀的肚子里以后会生出一个他可以在手上抛接把玩的孩子，俄罗斯人冷哼了声，悠闲地扭转着自己无名指上的戒指：“总会有一天的，我猜，这要看教授什么时候才会发现全世界除了他和艾瑞克以外所有人都知道有两个兰谢尔血脉的麻烦的兔崽子的存在了。”

“呃，”瑞雯困惑地皱起了眉头，“等等，你说什么？”

 

 

==FIN==


	2. Chapter 2

温彻斯特的猫

X-MEN Cherik Cats AU

 

 

“我们从谁的自我介绍开始？”

“谁先控制不住自己舔三下爪子，就从那个倒霉鬼开始数数。”

“等一下，这样很不公平。”埃及猫踊跃伸出自己的肉垫，“我是说，如果你舔得很快、别人发现不了的话，那就是在自己很舒服的情况下其他人却依旧心痒难耐。”

“这才是这个提议的目的，风暴，”斯考特提醒她，“我们都知道是约翰，因为他总是控制不住自己的躁动行为。好了，由你开始吧，约翰。”

“什么？如果你们拥有这种永远燥热不堪的能力自然也会这样做的！”约翰仰头不快地长啸一声，“但是，好吧——总是这样，仿佛一种不需言语的习惯，那我便恭敬从命。”

他清了清嗓子，伸张四肢：“温彻斯特的猫有一首特别的歌，专门由温彻斯特的猫演唱，并且温彻斯特猫们也是这么做的。”

“叫《变种猫猫》。”

“叫《温彻斯特猫》，你个白痴！”约翰愤怒地用肉爪戳在罗比的脸上，“《变种猫猫》只是章节之一，排在这首之后！”

“我知道，但是你唱得太难听了，斯考特上次说你演出不合格之后你依旧毫无长进，整天满脑子卿卿我我……”现在罗比不止被一只猫狠瞪了，他感到背后同时多了两束难耐的视线，这让他凉得发抖，“所以你的戏份就此略过好了，因为现在到了《变种猫猫》的时间！”

“我觉得他俩还是得再多排练两次，”风暴头疼地看着扭打在一起的美国缅因猫们，“这是要提交美国猫协会审核的节目，他们不能刚上台就破坏掉气氛……其他普通猫看到会觉得我们更加高傲难懂。”

“那些养尊处优的猫们只会把我们当做玩具，”斯考特冷哼一声，提及此事他的眼睛都难免刺痛——好在他拥有一副特别的眼镜，可以固定在双眼上而不遮挡胡须。风暴一直很羡慕索马利猫特有的领导风范，他总是能冷静地包容这些难管教的美国小猫们，“只要不在教授出场的环节出岔子就没人会反对，要知道政府、协会、组织之类的，也就是这么回事，教授会摆平的。”

埃及猫犹有顾忌，担忧地看着扭打成一团的缅因猫们。《变种猫猫》是很重要的一幕，至少台词上是这样，风暴之前提议最好由琴·葛雷演唱，她总归是唱歌最优雅的那一个。但是教授说琴还有别的重任，甚至把独舞机会也给了埃及猫。风暴实在不习惯跳舞，在和野猫搏斗抢垃圾场的年代里她将自己完全训练成了战士，而进入泽维尔猫咪学校后她的第一个任务指令就是被琴·葛雷拉去做猫咪美容。

现在，洗干净、修好毛的埃及猫已经成为优秀学生典范，但这依旧改变不了她在小猫们打闹时的无奈慌张。斯考特看着舞台僵持了三分钟的战争后果断出手了，他吹响哨子，缅因猫们立即条件反射地整齐转过头。

“现在，《变种猫猫》。”他宣布。

鲍比发出一声胜利的惊呼，狡猾地看向约翰和他的女朋友们。他才不需要那些姑娘的青睐，尽管他妄想过——但那主要原因还是想要和同样不服管教的火人决出高下。

“温彻斯特的猫们会有三种身份，”他蹲坐在舞台中央，自豪地挺起胸膛，“最普通的一种是猫猫的昵称，它们都是日常居家的名字，比如Scot、Logan、Hank和James……”

“不是Peter、Augustus、Alonzo和James吗？”

“皮特罗说他讨厌在这场戏出境，所以去淘了一家海鲜店的一袋鱼干给鲍比，这之后他就总是自由发挥了。”

“这兔崽子！”罗根愤怒地从后排弓起身，又被同事们按捺下去。

“那James是谁？”

“他本来想说Charles，”汉克犹豫地顿了顿，小声回答风暴，“但是上一次恶作剧被教授罚捉整整三层楼的老鼠，这之后就改名了，鲍比说这个名字一样具有讽刺效果。”

“还有一种有讲究的名字，它们要好听一些，”鲍比得意地晃着自己的尾巴，“比如冰人、凤凰、魔形女还有万磁王！”

“他是不是剧透了，”风暴紧张地用肉垫抹了把脸，“天啊，他在第二场就剧透了接下来的主要角色！”

“反正观众这时候也还不知道猫的名字，”斯考特隐忍着解释，但已经十足不快地露出了爪子，“其实Erik、Raven这种名字也是最普通的。”

“这些特别的名字是为变种猫们专门打造的，温彻斯特的猫都有奇妙的能力，他们从温彻斯特之月获得非凡力量，他们被称作不同凡响的变种猫咪。”

琴·葛雷摇摇脑袋：“我还是觉得这一段会被美国猫协会批评。除了温彻斯特，别的地方依旧有变种猫咪，而且我们的力量来自遗传基因，并非什么月亮。”

“除此之外，留下的名字将是你永远不会猜透的。愚蠢的人类绝不会发现，只有猫知道而永不坦承。猫咪思索着、思索着、他高深莫测的名字——”

舞台上哑然一片，将埃及猫围在场中。风暴整理好自己的形象，从瘫倒开始猛地跃起。

“这就是温彻斯特猫咪每年的聚会，戒律会在白日前到来，齐聚在一年一度的温彻斯特之月下，由教授决定一只与众不同的猫，将会获得截然不同的新生。那么，谁会成为这只猫？”

众猫缓缓靠拢，互相体面关照地蹭蹭面颊，只有火人和冰人面面相觑。

“我记得台词是‘美国猫协会会决定’？”鲍比不确定地问他。

“早告诉你了，教授和猫协会的合作只是虚情假面，”约翰在鲍比猝不及防间猛地用脸颊刮蹭了把鲍比，又得意地后退两步，“台面上，就像我俩这样体面。”

 

“Logan是一只勤快的猫。”

被叫到的美国短毛猫站起身，摇着尾巴大摇大摆走到舞台中央。

“我会随心所欲地四处游荡，”他展示起自己强壮的体魄，伸出那隐藏着危险武器的肉垫，“我的年龄比外表匆忙，但是我的体态永远强壮、年轻。”他自豪地跺跺脚，“我的能力比其他猫咪方便掩藏，但是我并不甘就此沉寂。我永远恪尽职守——”

“他的爪子真的很强——”小猫们和声唱道。

“所以学校的机车永远属于四处旅行的我。”

“那他妈是我的主人留给我的车。”斯考特气愤地一爪拍在地板上，“就是他这蠢猫害我耽误了所有约会！”

“但我们永远喜欢罗根，”小猫们凑到罗根身边，“他特有的狼的气质是猫咪战士中的佼佼者，他强壮的猫咪形象成为美国大兵最喜欢的征兵广告之一。”

斯考特气愤地摆摆手，让孩子们把并不情愿回校参演、但还是露了一手并且受人爱戴的美国短毛猫拱下了台。风暴现在更加担忧了。老实说，虽然这只是一场彩排，但是也好歹是电视现场直播的备份录像，她不知道如果明天的演出出现差错凭借这样的录像该怎样蒙混过关——但愿评委不要是史崔克，他明明是狗派主人但却靠权力关系成为了猫协会会长，自从他上任之后查尔斯就没有对政府人员使过一次好脸色。

“明天罗根也会到场吗？”她小心用肉垫叠在气得弓起身做出防御姿势的斯考特爪子上，“他在猫咪人气中太高了。”

“不知道，”斯考特没好气地回答，“教授希望他回来，但又说作为第一个介绍出场后就可以离开了，而我们的戏份就会被安排在一堆荣誉学员之后。”

“Hank是一只博学的猫。”小淘气的报幕声响起，斯考特和风暴一起站在后排抬起前脚，向上拍手摇晃身子。

“我，呃，我现在是总统先生的家养猫，”他晃晃脑袋，将脖子上的挂牌摇得叮当响，“学生们都爱叫我——”

“汉克博士！”

“因为我是泽维尔猫咪学校的老师之一。化学和物理和生物和数学，理科都是简单易懂的学科。”

鲍比冷哼了声：“虚伪。”

“我在夜晚的时候会变身，所以学生们也会叫我——”

“怪兽博士！”

“但这不像绿巨人那种斗牛犬，”他急忙解释，“我可以控制住自己、泽维尔学校的猫咪都可以做到。我们会喷火、将水温降至冰，但我们很少给人类造成困扰。其它猫咪觉得危险纯粹危言耸听，我们的同胞只是爱和野猫们嬉戏。如果你细心观察，就会发现我们和兄弟会的猫咪完全不同，”

“他刚才提到了兄弟会，天啊！”小淘气惊讶地叫出声。

“这是我最喜欢的环节，”斯考特好笑地将眼镜扣紧，一步一步矫健地走上前：“嘘——不要慌张，孩子们。”

灯光暗下来时风暴掐爪算了算，自己的独舞应该就在下一幕登场，但是接在这种重大线索之后还是让她担心撑不起场面。或许让自己的戏份排在罗根之后就很好，罗根是——她是说，如果真的有让自己想帮忙舔毛的公猫的话，那就非罗根莫属，所以如果能让他们擦身而过，给风暴一些机会献殷勤的话她会更期待表演的。小猫们因为那个令人闻风丧胆的组织名字吓得四处逃窜，琴·葛雷也走到风暴面前，俄罗斯蓝猫修长的身形在风暴身旁要高上一些，这让埃及猫不自觉地垫起了脚尖。

“兄弟会是我们的敌人，”斯考特用洪亮的声音唱起来，神情坚定，“他们是蛮横、无礼的变种猫猫，泽维尔猫咪曾经深受其害。X教授为此组建了我们这支强大的猫咪防卫队，它叫X战猫队——”汉克、风暴、琴和斯考特都伸出自己的利爪，一同举向天空，画出一个X型，“X战猫们拥有特别的名字，这就是受人崇敬的、独一无二的名字，怪兽、风暴、凤凰和镭射眼——”

“我们是变种猫，变种猫的确拥有非凡的力量。”琴说着，将绑在身上的披风在空中摊开——披风就这样凭空在空中轻轻飘荡，显现出X战猫的字迹，“与万磁王和他的兄弟会的对抗多亏了德高望重的X教授。”

“多亏了我们的X教授，查尔斯·泽维尔教授——”

 

查尔斯·泽维尔其猫即便在联合国猫咪协会中都有极高威望。世界各地的猫咪都知道，泽维尔猫咪学校由查尔斯一手创办，而且与万磁王对抗多年。

在审核台词时斯考特曾经隐晦地询问过X教授的意见，许多猫咪非常期待听到“兄弟会”的邪恶之处。尽管那些可怕的事件十足骇人，但小猫们仍旧渴望探知邪恶到底如何模样。与其如此，不如将X战猫的介绍主要提为“保家卫院”，但是泽维尔猫却舔舔自己的爪子，说这样便很好。他的后腿绑着轮子方便行动，但也永远失去爬上高墙的能力。究其来说，作为斯考特最为敬重的恩师，每当看到查尔斯提到那只阿比西尼亚猫的样子，斯考特都恨不得立即派出X战猫修理兄弟会的野猫们一顿，而X教授总是模棱两可。

“我觉得这段台词很不错，”波斯猫慢慢在地毯上摇晃着尾巴，看上去心情愉悦，“这是孩子们写的歌词？”

“他们不知道你和万磁王的关系，但是初衷并没有错，”斯考特喃喃着玩着地毯上起的毛球，“不论如何，那些说他有一支铁猫部队、只吃铁老鼠的传闻也是经由我们的宣传散布出去的。”

“是啊，我想兄弟会的猫咪们或许并不讨厌我们把他们写成罪大恶极的反派野猫——和我们家猫形成鲜明对比，”查尔斯摇摇头，用爪子推到下一页台本，“可是只是提到兄弟会，但是不在台上表演出来，故事是不是不太完整？”

“只有一个孩子愿意演兄弟会的反派角色，那个鲍比——”斯考特若有所思，“他不太合群，想法上。总爱往街上跑，我不知道他是不是认识了什么危险的野猫做朋友。”

“那样就显得太孤独了，不是吗，”查尔斯可惜地说，宝石蓝的眼珠灵巧地四处瞧了瞧，“喵……既然这是一场展现变种猫主题的音乐剧，我想情节上重要的推动也是必不可少的。”

“我们该怎么办，教授？”斯考特困惑地问他。

“我们先吃点罐头，然后让我想想办法。”查尔斯幸福地摇摇尾巴。

 

查尔斯故作年迈、颤巍巍地上场了。学生们从他身后慢慢地拱着帮助他登上台阶，好让查尔斯不用那样竭尽全力地用前肢拖动整个身体的重量。音乐变得柔和、温馨，风暴在舞台中央边跳跃边迎接教授的登场。“轻一点，再跳轻一点。”她提醒自己。等到查尔斯·泽维尔继续悠闲地踱步到舞台之中坐正，缅因猫们从后台叼上野花放在他的脚边。

“现在我要和你们一起回忆过去的日子，”查尔斯慢声道来，“我的年纪要比许多猫都小一些，但仍旧到了暮年。曾经的温彻斯特只有普通猫咪的学院，变种猫们一出生便被抛弃。幸运的少数猫咪留在宅子中，但它们也不被允许踏出屋子半步。窗外便是暖洋洋的太阳，而变种猫们只能享受寒凉的月光。变种猫们在温彻斯特齐聚，为了见证温彻斯特之月的选择。”他温柔地抚摸挨个凑到眼前的小猫脸颊，“谁是最善良的猫？谁是最勇敢的猫？谁是最特别的猫？谁是最平凡的猫？谁能获得全然不同的新生，温彻斯特之月会揭晓一切答案，就在今夜过后，温彻斯特猫们齐聚一堂，见证每年唯一的猫咪出现——”

 

孩子们簇团围绕在身旁，音乐渐渐弱去，查尔斯站在中央，轻轻地抛出问话。

“还有谁想成为最伟大的温彻斯特猫？”

 

 

正式上演的当天座位竟然真的售罄了，风暴从帷幕后伸出脑袋，被满当的人群和他们腿上吵闹的猫咪们所震慑。

“我们的演出这么有名？”

“暂时还默默无闻，但今晚过后一定风靡全球。”查尔斯得意地也从帷幕后凑出脑袋，随即便被闪光灯吓得退回身。

“我还是很担心孩子们乱来，我看到史崔克了教授。”风暴又张望了一圈，她回过身看到查尔斯一样介怀地撇下了胡须。他糊了把自己的脸颊：“我的确有些担心他会刁难孩子们，要知道他曾经给复仇者狗狗联盟打过低分的理由仅仅是队长并不是完美矫健的牧羊犬。”

“我觉得拉布拉多也足够担起大任了。”

“当然，所以我猜他并不太满意我只是个波斯猫——但，既然现实如此，我们也无需太多担忧。只要让其他猫咪更了解我们便足够了。”查尔斯坚定地回复，伸长脖子心不在焉地四处寻找起来，“刚才的砂盆放到哪里去了？”

罗根也即时到场了，不知道从哪里叼来一只鱼干在角落慢慢咀嚼，完全无视了贴在墙壁上“禁止暴饮暴食和随地大小便”的告示。连续两天的到场让风暴感到受宠若惊，看上去X战猫们对这场演出的重视程度都超乎预想，她不免期待与罗根共同在空中比出X的场景。

开场鲍比又打断了约翰，斯考特无奈地扶了扶额头。但打断得颇有韵律，他们注视着约翰不服气地输给了鲍比自信的长串rap，连观众们也不堪忍受捂住了耳朵。待这一长段猫咪的尖叫声结束，鲍比兴奋地在舞台中央跃起，毫无悬念地又念错了台词。好在他们总算凑出了一个没露多大破绽的预录版本，至少不会在直播视频里丢脸。风暴默默跟在猫群之后完成群演部分，荣幸地在罗根表演时蹭了蹭他的爪子，接着和X战猫一同在空中比出了符号，她想这几乎是自己身为猫咪大半生生活中最快乐的一天。

教授被搀扶上台，充满感情、期待地询问道：“还有谁想成为最伟大的温彻斯特猫？”

“不会有猫成功的。”

“喵？”

“我说，今晚不会有人成为唯一的温彻斯特猫！”

直到那来自灯光架上模糊的黑影传出震慑的、恐惧的台词。所有猫咪呆愣地立在原地。

一大群臭烘烘的猫咪从观众座椅下猛地窜出——实在是出人意料！——风暴惊慌地制服了其中窜上场的几只，但仍有更多的猫咪朝台上奔来，嘴中叼着尖锐的石子。率先爬上灯光架的猫咪用身体挡住了光源，在地上映出一只大字趴的傻瓜形象正巧挡在查尔斯·泽维尔教授的脸上。

那只——并不矫健、但是气势十足的阿比西尼亚猫从灯光架上直截跃下，威力十足地惨摔在舞台上，发出一声令人惊叫的震响。

“……”

“……艾瑞克，你没事吧？”

身着披风和一顶古怪的紫色毛线帽的猫咪从查尔斯身旁挣扎着爬起来，抖了抖全身振作精神，威风地长啸一声。

“变种猫永不妥协！”他大声宣布道，接着叼起了教授的后背。一切发生得很快，斯考特像是急于冲上前去，但一只身着钻石项链的白色洋娃娃猫挡在了他的眼前。

“你的配饰很过时，”那只母猫轻佻地评价道，“为什么墨镜旁边不镶钻？”

“别现在做恶作剧，艾玛，让我去救教授！”斯考特气急败坏用头试图拱开洋娃娃猫的封锁，但被对方用身体狠狠压在地板上，索马利猫艰难地在对方喷上香水的柔软长毛中寻觅空气。

“不，万磁王说不要放你这破坏气氛的小子过去，况且我也没有在做恶作剧，”艾玛一本正经地回答他，“我也来唱歌，音乐剧，哈，对白皇后来说轻而易举——而且琴邀请我在公演结束后去做美容。”

斯考特这才明白为什么琴·葛雷在排练时总是心不在焉、舔着自己的猫爪随便左右走动。她可是一只预知猫，对一切早已知晓，总是沉着应对，斯考特再绝望地看了教授最后一眼——

那只头顶掉光毛的波斯猫竟然露出了意料之中的、惊讶——又惊喜的表情。

始猫啊，他就知道。

 

“我们得、喵嗯、十分钟之内回去，艾瑞克！”查尔斯难耐地忍受着阿比西尼亚猫用修长的身型将自己禁锢在四肢间，用舌头在自己的脸颊上几乎有点疯狂地舔舐，“这样很不成体统。”

“为什么？你们把兄弟会说成无恶不作的坏猫，还说在温彻斯特猫流浪的时候总受到野猫欺负，”万磁王在享受波斯猫柔软的毛发间隙间同对方辩论，“但想想在迷失的变种猫们躲到学校之前都是谁默默帮助他们？天啊，你的香波味道越来越讨人厌了查尔斯。”

“这是猫协会送的新款泡沫球，你也该多洗洗香波浴艾瑞克，至少……”查尔斯上下扫视了眼威风体面的万磁王，“好吧，但是你得多洗洗自己的披风。”

“我每天都得披着它，不会有多少送去干洗的机会的，”艾瑞克承认，“你也老大不小了查尔斯，不要再演什么丢人的猫猫话剧，人类绝不会认同你的想法。那个史崔克就是想看着你艰难地在台上挪来挪去以此耻笑。”

“我很抱歉上次你被政府抓走没有及时救援导致你记恨至今，但是那时候你真的很招人厌。”查尔斯不快地用肉垫戳了戳对方鼻尖，艾瑞克不满地叫了一声，查尔斯又重新躺平回草地上，将前肢举起默许对方继续舔走那些纠缠不休的虱子。

“是这样没错，所以我这次非常凶狠地挠了他的脸，这回他总该破相了。”万磁王骄傲地点点头，满意地抚摸起查尔斯脖颈上的茸毛。那里软得不像一只快要满九岁的猫，还和年轻时候一样缺少风吹雨淋。

“你知道我邀请你参演这件事是个秘密，而且之后斯考特还是会把我救回去的，”查尔斯可惜地和艾瑞克的肉垫交叠了一瞬间，“然后你只要假装被镭射眼队长打败，猫协会也会承认你——”

“绝不，查尔斯，绝无可能。”万磁王严肃地再度抚摸了一把查尔斯的茸毛。波斯猫轻哼了两句，他再度充满气势地端正立在查尔斯上方，“我只是听说你要选出最伟大的温彻斯特猫，我认为无人能够配得上这个称号，仅此而已——而且兄弟会的宗旨就是永远要和猫协会对着干！”

“别闹了，兄弟会下届选举你肯定赢不了的，”查尔斯无情地扭过身背对艾瑞克，趴在早地上，抬头对上对方的视线，“你要退休了艾瑞克，复仇者狗狗联盟说他们最近扩招想拉X战猫入伙。”

“他们还想做什么？下次再联合神域美洲豹吗？”艾瑞克冷笑一声。

“他们要组建家养动物联盟，”查尔斯停顿了下，“但是神域那只美洲豹很逊所以应该也可以纳入？”

“我觉得这一切都不切实际，至少孩子们都知道兄弟会最可怕的领导人就是万磁王，虽然——是的，查尔斯，我知道不一定要继续履行兄弟会首领的义务！但是就在温彻斯特陪你演演音乐剧这种生活也蠢爆了。”艾瑞克意有所指地用下巴指了指演出剧场，“你真的以为就凭这一场音乐剧就能改变大众猫咪的想法？”

“总有尝试的价值，艾瑞克，孩子们虽然害怕你——”查尔斯撑起身子，抖了抖自己的臀部更好地架坐在轮椅上，“但是他们也应该知道学校的建立也有你一般的资助，我们可以在现场澄清这一点。”

万磁王难堪地垂下头：“为什么你就是不愿意放弃？如果这么做猫协会只会继续打击温彻斯特猫的权利，你完全没有必要因为我变得更危险的，”艾瑞克戳了戳查尔斯的爪子，又穿过他胸前的长毛抵在跳动的心脏位置，“如果你希望，我也可以勉强抽出时间来陪你玩会儿毛线球，然后你知道，玩会儿老鼠棋盘还有纸牌算数之类的。”

“那可不是我追求了十年的猫猫生活，艾瑞克——”查尔斯舔了舔将脑袋凑下来的艾瑞克的脸颊，“我们是猫。独立的、自由的猫，一部分是温顺的家猫，一部分是狂野不羁的野猫，一些是守序的、一些是混乱的，如果我是只普通胆小的温彻斯特猫，既没有资格成为教授，也就没有理由有资格选择谁来成为温彻斯特唯一的猫啦。”

 

“死侍是只神秘的猫，”罗根从剑齿虎嘴中抢过一只熄灭的烟头，装腔作势地叼在嘴中走到台中央，忽视了那只本应此刻跳出来拯救教授的镭射眼队长，“他拥有和我一样不死的能力，但他更加狡猾，四处作乱、搞得收养过他的人类家中乌烟瘴气。”

“音乐剧不是讲究艺术文法吗？”艾玛迷茫地低头拨动了两下被捂住嘴的斯考特的脑袋，“为什么他满嘴粗话？”

“他发誓永远不加入泽维尔猫咪学校，总是神出鬼没，但是却是毫无疑问真正的魔术大师。他也是教授的难题之一，但是死侍总爱捣蛋，自由自在。”

“自由自在，却又危机时刻恰巧解围——”缅因猫们合唱道，“就是温彻斯特猫！”

“只要温彻斯特猫遇到难题，只要叫出三声喵叫，然后大喊‘死侍比复仇者狗狗联盟的蜘蛛侠还酷’就可以得到他的回应！”

“复仇者狗狗联盟会不会告我们侵权？”风暴焦急地询问道。

“不太可能会，他们剧团更有钱，而且想要收购我们很久了，”琴耸耸前肢，“这样的互动说不定会让宠物协会更高兴呢。”

“喵——”

杂乱的第一声吼叫响起后，万磁王已经耷拉下胡须决定暂时妥协，作为交换，查尔斯接下了沉重的轮椅，被艾瑞克叼在了口中。

“喵——”

“什么？噢，音乐剧的事情，当然，我知道我被分配了那个该死的给教授擦屁股送他回去的任务，但是拜托我可是死侍！为什么我他妈的要救X教授？这完全不符合变种猫世界设定观！”韦德气急败坏地挂断了蓝牙通讯，将触屏手机塞回了自己的围兜里，用爪子拉紧了自己的面罩，好像这样就没人认得出他是只无毛猫——后天被残忍烫过导致脱毛的丑陋的那种似的。他看着疾步奔跑来的两只上年纪的老年猫，呆愣地注视着令人闻风丧胆的万磁王站在自己面前，把波斯猫安稳放在了自己眼前。

“滚进去。”艾瑞克说。

“为什么你会他妈的主动把教授递给我？”韦德困惑地来回扫视着老年猫咪的严肃神情，“这里不是背水一战的片场吗？”

“你在背水一战里没有戏份，所以答错了，死侍。”查尔斯摇头否定他，“艾瑞克，为什么不一起跟上来呢？”

“我就、我等下再进场，”万磁王犹豫地刨着泥巴，“这个毛线帽很难脱下来，所以要再等我三分钟。”

“既然我们已经等待了六年，为什么不一起等待最后的三分钟呢？”查尔斯充满希望地紧盯着窘迫的亚比西尼亚猫。

“这句真的很甜蜜教授，但为什么万磁王也要和你一起进去？”死侍急切地围着两只老年猫打转，“我真的很忙！要去曼哈顿捣蛋、然后晚上搭车回家和女朋友一起生一窝小猫，她又不像你们这样舔舔就能满足，她的主人要是没法忍受她的叫声就会带她去结扎！如果故事很长就不要告诉我了教授，这出闹剧有他妈工资拿吗？”

“喵——”

掌声雷动，观众席中的猫咪也情不自禁一同高声齐叫。

“教授，呃，没有出现会怎么办，琴？”奥罗拉紧张地四爪扣住地板。

“我可以上去出演无法控制自己意外袭击了罗根，然后他悲痛欲绝时将我击倒，”琴叹了口气，“但教授说不到万不得已不要轻举妄动。”

某种意义上说，万磁王是只守时的猫。他的确花了三分钟才从毛线帽中挣脱出来，和波斯猫、无毛猫一起，各为阵营的三只性格截然不同的猫咪一同走上台。

“教授！”缅因猫们兴奋的上前簇拥着查尔斯将他挪到舞台中央。

“这就是神奇的死侍无毛猫！”罗根朝一旁充满崇拜眼神紧盯着自己的家伙点点头，“是我的粉丝，当然。”

最特别的猫的殊荣留给了琴·葛雷，当然，凤凰的传说即刻才要启程。她演唱的Memory本来该在罗根悔恨着捅进她的胸膛时痛苦地凄然唱响，但是教授说可以不必那么辛苦；她冲到台上去，为不明所以的观众们展现了自己杰出的能力——给死侍和万磁王脸上一人刻上残忍的一掌。

“她就是温彻斯特母猫的骄傲，”查尔斯高声宣布，“不畏强权、坚强善良的温彻斯特猫！”猫咪们动容地鼓掌看着凤凰一步步登上爬架，羡慕地看着涅罗猫消失在一片月色之中。

“假如普通猫咪、人类也能细心观察就会发现，”教授自豪地抬起衰弱的万磁王的猫爪，“兄弟会和X战猫也可以化解恩怨，变种猫们心中向往和平。如果你在纽约闲逛看到会帮忙捉住老鼠的制服猫咪、如果你家中的猫咪某天变得听话又勤快、如果你的猫咪连狗狗也愿意一同相处，你就会知道变种猫咪的希望如此简单，”

他用脸颊蹭了蹭罪大恶极的反派首领的脸颊——观众席中的猫咪发出不敢置信的倒吸声。

“我们需要一些关爱、一点鱼干，一团毛线球！仅此而已。”

当然，如何向昏迷中的醒来的斯考特解释他以后要为多一只老顽童猫服务、拉双倍猫粮、还要去复仇者狗狗联盟为臭名昭著的万磁王保释这些可怕的未来——这种麻烦的事情波斯猫只要无辜地用肉垫揉揉脸，全部交给年轻的温彻斯特猫们负责就好了。

 

 

==FIN==


	3. Chapter 3

温彻斯特阳光明媚

Erik Lensherr × Charles Xavier

QuickSilver Legion

 

 

查尔斯·泽维尔观察了饭桌十分钟，总算看出了蹊跷。从起床开始便有一种不适感环绕周身，这一点在早餐时强烈到顶点，然而一切如旧：他的厨房、他的餐桌、他的刀叉，一只猫跳上餐台蹲在菜板前讨点冷冻鱼肉，艾瑞克还逗了逗他。这场怀疑直到最后也没有得出结论，他索性放弃了思索。查尔斯今天还是得先去学校，然后再商量复建的事；他不确定，学校通知复活节和孩子一起参加派对是个保障安全的办法，毕竟谁也不知道哪个派对的南瓜灯里藏点毒粉，总有孩子们会去碰的。艾瑞克对这种担忧就嗤之以鼻，“说得好像毒品戒不掉”，他这样反驳，就仿佛默认他能够轻易戒烟戒毒而其他走入歧途的年轻人也能做到一般。查尔斯至今也没提过自己当年也干过那档子事，当然，艾瑞克也没有起疑过，那都是过去的事。但是对待孩子便不行，犹豫再三泽维尔大概还是会去捉大卫来自己学校过万圣节，然后丢艾瑞克去随便哪个酒吧喝酒，他总能找到事做的。医生曾建议查尔斯·泽维尔增加复建时间，这样他有望在科技发展到五十岁的年龄重新获取行走的机会。但就生活而言他们没什么太大障碍，艾瑞克醉着酒都能把他从门口一路抱进浴缸，然后自己晕倒在盥洗室的地上。这时候就体现出从里兹卡尔顿学来的浴室内传话机的重要性，查尔斯可以边泡澡边等待斯考特从隔壁公寓来帮忙解决他们两个的糟蹋事后。于是公寓的帮手越住越多，连艾瑞克的那些狐朋狗友也讨了个便宜的租金每天在楼下待命，变种人社区俨然一副白宫警卫的戒备状态。泽维尔心想也是时候去看望一下大卫·豪勒，他的儿子依旧不愿意随自己姓氏，这倒在情理之中，马克西莫夫也和兰谢尔差了十万八千里；但每天能看到皮特罗的身影依旧让人可靠，身为二十一世纪最伟大的教育学家之一的x教授竟然连十七岁的亲生儿子都疲于照料，从这一点说，他实在平庸过头了。

艾瑞克把煎蛋翻了个面，留一个溏心煎蛋给查尔斯的餐盘，另一个是给猫的，现在连他们的猫都只吃兰谢尔的早餐了。查尔斯喊了一声，猫便跳下餐台到查尔斯身边去，绕了两圈跳上了他腿上的毯子。这时候三文鱼加热完成，艾瑞克扭转了下脖子，扯了扯领口；查尔斯看着他的背影 ，黑色瘦削、连做早饭也是一副检查子弹发数的认真状态。

“你换了毛衣。”最终，在猫和查尔斯的胃发出抗议声时艾瑞克端着盘子走过来。猫的盘子是铁质悬浮着的，查尔斯的瓷碗加热一些。他们早晨不看电视，以免让一天大好的心情都浪费在争论时政问题上；所以早餐显得比之后都要平静一些，自从政府解锁了万磁王的推特账号后他便在早餐时候和网上陌生人对骂两句，顺便提前圈查尔斯几个上了年纪的老段子笑话。

“你换了毛衣。”隔了两分钟后查尔斯又说。他放下叉子，紧盯着那件高领毛衣看。泽维尔绝不相信这是兰谢尔的什么无心之举，这件衣服都已经快失踪二十年了，但今天艾瑞克·兰谢尔穿上它却依旧合身、显得如此理所应当，好像查尔斯的惊讶完全是多余。艾瑞克也终于将视线从推特上收回，他看了看自己的上身，无所谓地耸了耸肩：“等会儿还要穿皮夹克。今天是万圣节。”

“你们的活动是回到过去的自己？”查尔斯迟疑地问，“这样的话，你应该提前说明的。我还有时间换一身衣服，况且我们之前约定的是——”

“我会在晚上换回去。”艾瑞克继续嚼了两口香肠咽进腹中，向查尔斯保证，“既然我答应了就会尽力履行，但你昨晚也看到了，二代盔甲已经很旧了。上班前我可以先去一趟奇异博士那里，然后下班去取，能赶上学校的晚餐。”

查尔斯这才满意地点点头，心底还是对不能也找出自己的羊毛衫有所顾忌。他也不太确定是否合身，这些年倒是锻炼卓有成效，但过于大学生的打扮难免引人揣测。艾瑞克并不介意穿回二十年前的衣装，他将盘子放进洗碗机就去拿自己的手提箱。教授环视了遍房间，确认猫也满意地趴进窝，想到自己不该为万圣徒增惆怅，但还是灵机一动。

“艾瑞克，”他在意识中传达，“你能随便找件我的衬衣和那件羊毛衫吗？我也不是现在要穿，但毕竟今晚是万圣节。”

“你还有别的用处？”艾瑞克的脑中涌现一丝困惑，查尔斯只是神秘地笑了声。五分钟后兰谢尔走出卧室，手上拎着纸袋和装着十年前万磁王战袍的箱子。查尔斯颇为怀念地看着对方领口位置，他还记得自己第一次鼓足勇气在互相靠近的时候去触碰高领空隙的位置，手指贴在艾瑞克的脖颈上摩挲了两下。兰谢尔愣了两秒，随即也解开查尔斯的领口，结果来说他们都很满意，这件衣服值得在日后再被派上情趣用处几次，有必要的话。

查尔斯·泽维尔平生遇到不少好事。现在连他的轮椅都已经被免费改修成了全自动的系统，通过意识就能操控，活像科学家做派。他们打开门，已经围满一片的聚光灯立即闪烁不停，希望没有照到他们的猫，查尔斯心想，小家伙们都讨厌镁光灯。

记者一如既往地追问一些社会和政治问题，上次问变种人信仰宗教是否需要与其他教徒区分的记者还踢翻了两个盆栽。查尔斯已经习惯了人生四十年充满着嘈杂，和艾瑞克沉默着加紧了步伐。

“你和莫利亚女士的儿子今年怎么过万圣节？”

他停顿了下。

“他在本期校园采访上公然指责你对他教育的漠视，还有强制收回监护权的无耻。他的原话有提到‘药品和烟酒能够让人上瘾是因为生活中没什么其它值得上瘾’……”那个实习记者翻着备忘录大声念道，“‘X教授和万磁王都是我们垮掉的变种一代的罪人’！”

查尔斯感到领口一紧。是艾瑞克强硬停下了他的轮椅，兀自停在了他的身后。“艾瑞克。”查尔斯回头在脑中警醒对方，皱着眉头缓缓摇了摇头。

这种指责大概一辈子也无法解脱，也将继续花费数十载去践行。刺耳的声响让兰谢尔的脑中开始不平静地翻滚，查尔斯试图让艾瑞克的听觉减弱、直到只有他们之间的对话能够听清。

“我们都不在乎。”他说。

“你应该在乎，”艾瑞克驳斥道，“再解释一遍为什么必须和莫利亚离婚，又为什么要找回已经不受控制的大卫，你一直在试图拯救他们。”

“这也解决不了道德上我们依旧低人一等。”查尔斯再次偏过头，示意兰谢尔可以上前推行自己迅速离开。况且我也抱有悔意，事到如今——他想——但不幸的是，愧疚只在决定发生数年后才慢慢侵蚀，而当年无情的自己将道德仁义抛在脑后献身事业的时候，心中的确一片无底线的壮志，这让流言蜚语的后果也于情于理。

 

皮特罗曾经成为过最大的麻烦。那是属于曾经的荣耀，他还没有高中毕业所以靠偷抢和地下室电玩机娱乐自己。变种人保护法案刚刚通过他便又去抱了一台电视回家作为庆祝，反正和变种人有关的新闻他都会随便拿点什么回家当做庆祝，毕竟也没有其他人值得分享快乐。法案能通过已经实属万幸，皮特罗在街上听人议论都抱有悲观意见，像是对于变种人犯罪的量刑依旧加之一等；但条例是由查尔斯泽维尔教授颁布的，他年轻有为又功成身就，穿着西装笔挺正坐，并不介意人们对轮椅大放厥词。

“这是一个良好转机，我向各位变种人保证，”他说，“变种人社区的法案也在讨论，我们现在需要团结一致。”

只在美国国会通过的法案听上去距离全球解放还有遥远的距离，但至少够年轻有为的X教授坐享一辈子受人尊敬的工作了。皮特罗噘了下嘴，继续假装无事地回到贪吃蛇上。

门铃是在两天后按响的，那个全身高级西装、正义凛然的教授乔装打扮成了穿花衬衣、戴墨镜、发型凌乱的唱片制作人。皮特罗·马克西莫夫困惑地看着眼前站得笔挺的男人。

“我以为电视里那个是真的呢。”良久后，他试探地说道。

“那是在他状态好的时候，”汉克·麦寇解释，“但是事出有因。虽然法案顺利通过，但为了修改一部分条例让人类更有利，所为交换条件的艾瑞克·兰谢尔他们拒绝释放。”

“我记得他可是教科书上指名道姓的恐怖分子。”

“事出有因。”查尔斯揉了揉眼角，重新戴上墨镜，难以看清此时表情中的复杂，“当局试图用延缓和谈判继续软禁他，但是变种人也需要对应的力量，并非和军队对抗、但万磁王对大部分军队中的变种人有足够影响力……”

“如果他逃狱的话，政府不会承认自己曾放出的万磁王死亡的新闻是秘密囚禁，所以这是值得的。”汉克焦虑地问道，“所以，你愿不愿意……？”

皮特罗踏入五角大楼前也没想到过人生会有如此精彩纷呈的转变。当然，在他对上艾瑞克·兰谢尔的视线前也没有怀疑过——至少他的母亲形容自己为何为单亲家庭时——并没有提过自己父亲会有一双多么慑人的眼睛。对方冷漠地看着自己和上升的电梯楼层灯，颇有考量地抱住手臂。如果他的猜测没错——皮特罗担忧谨慎地再仔细观察了一眼万磁王的侧脸，又快速地在电梯内舱的金属光泽前照了照自己的脸型——他更加困惑地皱紧了眉头。

他准备了大部分猜测，决定用最轻松的试探试图和对方搭话，比如“你记不记得有过只有一次的性爱”之类，但兰谢尔戒备地严盯住电梯大门的气势还是让他乖巧地禁了声。

“谁派你来的？”

“什么？”皮特罗愣了下，“这不是你们商量好的吗？”

万磁王疑惑地转过头看向他，这让皮特罗也摸不着头脑地仔细回想，当初X战警的首领满怀诚意的语言并没有什么疑点——电梯门同救星般突然开启。皮特罗同了了大事一般指向门外：“就是他。”

查尔斯·泽维尔走了进来，和他最为奋力地挥出的一次拳头一起。

生活的苟且就是这样将他消磨干净。一年后的皮特罗·马克西莫夫在泽维尔学院里迎接SAT考试最后的日子。他也试图像斯考特那样报考航天，但在斯考特因为体检不合格而垂头丧气整整一个月后，正式将自己称作快银的青年决定谨遵X教授颇有远见的教诲。

“斯考特追寻美国梦的方式稍有些偏执，”教授无奈地解释，“当然，这和艾利克斯向他吹嘘自己坐过战机有一定关系，但看到他恢复了准备和琴一起备考我依然十分欣慰。今晚和马克西莫夫女士通完电话后就来复习班，好吗？”

“她上周说寄给我烘焙的材料，自己就不开车来了。”皮特罗恹恹地趴在桌上，“我不确定这周还想不想打给她，如果亚马逊今天就到货的话。”

“我们会很期待你的成品的。”查尔斯抚摸着他的背，将手上的考卷放在皮特罗手边，“昨天和前天你都逃去看答案了，所以我想比起惩罚你更需要一些鼓励。顺便一提，今晚万磁王会来。”

“哪个万磁王？现在哪个变种人节目主持人都会由个穿红色战袍的角色扮演了。”

“是艾瑞克。”X教授愉快地说道，并且难以掩盖自己的轻松愉悦，“他说意大利首相被枪指着的时候协议签字速度很快，所以提前了两天结束欧洲的巡游，晚上就能到这儿。”

“兰谢尔那个万磁王？”皮特罗猛地坐直了身，“所以你还没……”

“是时候了，皮特罗，”查尔斯·泽维尔说，“如果这一次他不再离开的话。变种人社区条例也更加完善，作为先例，X学院的变种人都欢迎入驻。虽然你也接受了和大家住在一起，但有机会选择家庭的话。”

查尔斯·泽维尔伸出手。

“我们一起劝他，奇迹总是这样发生的。”

 

“你必须同我结婚。”

皮特罗听到这正儿八经、义正言辞的腔调的时候以为自己一夜之间回到街道上，看见那个为美国变种人争取来划世纪的第一份变种人保护法案的电视中的X教授。现在的查尔斯·泽维尔已经不再有皮特罗曾经看过的颓废打扮了，汉克事后说那是因为他试图穿透五角大楼底层但是能力使用过度、艾瑞克不想见他。在飞机上发生了点什么把艾瑞克放到巴黎逃难的过程持续了一个月，一个月后查尔斯·泽维尔便神清气爽地回美国将X学院重新开张了。他也并非没料到艾瑞克·兰谢尔会有什么别的性瘾，但任何浪漫的事和兰谢尔挂钩的时候都显得诡异，就好像他心中的感情并非不存在、但都按分量分类精确地锁在人际交往的格子里。对查尔斯·泽维尔的宽容大概能占艾瑞克感情保管室的一整面墙了，他诡异地看着教授将艾瑞克的手暗自拉到自己扶手上放好，用手掌覆盖上去，继续和斯考特聊一些互相不着边际的玩笑。汉克明年要竞选议员，所以教师的工作会暂时搁置，如果今年的SAT不理想明年就没有免费补习了。想到这里皮特罗也不免紧张，如果今年考得令人满意那么明年就会上大学，天啊——大学——那离他的生活有够遥远的，彻底失去了摇滚的尊严。他还没有勇气设想太遥远的某一天，现在的生活已经足够颓唐了。和仍旧不被美国政府认可的“和平人士”万磁王与享誉全球变种人圈子中的X教授一起共进晚餐，并在看到X教授殷勤地继续在对方手背上敲敲点点的铁证后备受煎熬。

作为公布血缘关系真相的引荐，皮特罗被单独留了下来。几乎全校师生都知道会发生什么，只是无声地溜走前对快银做了个加油的口型。马克西莫夫觉得这没什么值得努力的，他心脏都要跳出胸口直达咽喉了，万磁王在就餐前就被要求取下了他那威风的披风，快银本想也给自己做一件，但是同寝室的夜行者实在害怕光亮，几乎跪在床垫上恳求他不要拆掉窗帘。

但除此以外，皮特罗还是难以找到与亲生父亲相似的证据。查尔斯几乎一眼就看出他们的关系，在学院里也尤其关照，也就比斯考特、琴、风暴、野兽、经常不在的罗根还有几只奶白色流浪猫稍微冷淡一点而已。他的心跳同在高速道路上截停飞车，但考虑到自己的心跳速度早已异于常人，大概说跳到1200下大家也并不怎么介意。

查尔斯坐在校长办公室的座位上，艾瑞克在正对面瘫坐，十分随意地靠在沙发椅背上。皮特罗紧张地按耐不住四处跑动，来回在校长室和斯考特提倡的电影之夜小房间里流窜。

“教授就要公布了。”皮特罗挡在银幕前紧张地双手抱着脑袋，“天啊，我该怎么办，总之先给我一点爆米花行吗？”

“如果你不想错过那个真相公布的瞬间就赶快回去，不要挡在僵尸脑袋上，这是恐怖电影皮特罗。”斯考特埋怨地给了他一盒爆米花。

“我知道，但是之后的剧情也没有多么恐怖，顺便一提我已经拉到结尾看完了，你的选片品味很差劲，镭射眼。”皮特罗摇了摇手指，“琴不会害怕这种电影的。”

“我也‘可以’配合害怕一点的。”琴安慰道。

“别说了，琴。”镭射眼愤怒地用力挥手，“就从我们屏幕前让开，皮特罗！”

“我会的，我就只是冷静一下，现在就回去。”快银将爆米花迅速清空，擦了擦嘴冲回了办公室。

八秒钟后皮特罗又在僵尸咬断女主角脖子、血液喷射的一瞬间出现在屏幕正前方，正惊恐地张大眼、投影的血液从他脸上喷溅出来。

“操啊！”斯考特将手中一整盒扔向了突然再次出现的人影，对方躲闪着让大家冷静。

“我也不是想要打断，但是教授突然就说‘皮特罗是你的孩子，然后万磁王说‘哪个皮特罗？’教授就指了我一下，万磁王脸都垮下来了，我不知道该做什么表情所以就笑了一下，然后万磁王说他要我的抚养权……”

“这听起来挺顺利的，你可以离开了。”

“我也觉得非常顺利，太过成功导致我现在兴奋得不行，就想四处跑跑，”皮特罗感情至深地单膝下跪，双手在学生们的身前一个个握住摇晃过去，“感谢大家一年来的支持，现在我已经是世界闻名的万磁王的正式血缘后代了。”

“那就快去和教授道谢，然后——”斯考特猛地站起身捏紧快银的肩膀，将他一步步推出门外，“今晚彻底消失！”无情地锁上门锁。

他刚刚躺回沙发上，心有余悸地看向琴，对方依旧并不惊讶，哪怕自己因为快银突然的出现吓个半死的时候也是随和的表情，还对皮特罗挥了挥手。他开始认真觉得这是个坏主意了，但学生们依旧兴致高昂，皮特罗的乍现甚至让这场活动增加了更多惊险氛围，斯考特自得地按下播放键。

这回皮特罗是在挖出男主角眼珠时突然打开窗户蹦进来的，在一片鬼哭狼嚎之中斯考特并没有那么出众，但皮特罗也几乎抓狂地跪倒在沙发前。

“天啊，天啊，当时X教授握住我的手说‘我为你感到骄傲，皮特罗，我们的快银’。这句话我甚至想作为墓志铭刻在自己以后的墓碑上了，但是他突然死握住我的手不放，然后严肃地对万磁王说‘但是他的母亲已经决定如果皮特罗不在我的监护下成长就决不能离开’，艾瑞克·兰谢尔没有听懂所以问他‘这是什么意思’，然后X教授说‘所以你必须和我结婚’！我不知道该怎么办，只能逃到这里来……”

“也就结婚而已嘛，毕竟是X教授。”斯考特无所谓地耸耸肩，拍了拍自己被吓坏的心脏。

“斯考特？”琴不敢置信地提醒他。

 

 

 

 

 

 “操，你说什么？”他整个人几乎跳起来，惊恐地揽住皮特罗的肩膀。

 

“现在全学院的学生都知道我向你求婚了，艾瑞克。”查尔斯不紧不慢地拉开抽屉，拿出一份两百页的文件在桌上整理了起来，几乎势在必得。他忽视了艾瑞克抵在门板上试图冷静地呼吸、但心跳越来越快，和满脑子的“搞什么”与“我的头盔在哪里”还有“只要在温彻斯特就一定没好事发生”。

查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔早有准备，显而易见，甚至不关心作为主要保护对象的皮特罗现在在哪里鼓吹，他能感觉到楼下放映室惊叫连连，现在的学生状态比看鬼片的时候更兴奋了。而查尔斯依旧悠然自得地开始将合同分为两份，艾瑞克·兰谢尔此刻的表情极为惨烈，大概同遇到人生中最虚伪的诈骗那般凄惨。

“我想你也能够猜到这种结果的产生。”查尔斯仔细核对起人名。

“鬼才猜得到这种结果，只有你自己查尔斯。耶和华啊，这到底是什么？”艾瑞克焦躁地现在就想离开，他强烈地这样渴望着、本该是这样，但鉴于没有头盔，他能做到的极限就是将自己贴在门板上离查尔斯最远，而对方正一只手抵在太阳穴边，心情舒畅地催促艾瑞克靠近。

“没有人的帮助是义务与无偿的。你本来该继续在该死的五角大楼里练习你的瑜伽功夫，但是是我和汉克还有罗根给了你另一个机会。”查尔斯停顿了下，“噢，还有皮特罗。”

“这也没有成为当初协议里的内容，你说的是……ficken！你说的是和你暂时休战然后参加巴黎联合国会谈。”

“不是在那个时间点，是在之后，我们把飞机卖了换成现金，然后汉克和罗根先回了美国，我们又在酒店里多住了27天。”查尔斯拍拍合同订本，底气十足，“要我说，那大多是你的原因，停了药我想要离开床都非常困难，那个时候你还说过一些糊话，非常真情的那种。”他晃了晃文件，“都收录进了这里。律师那里有备份，当然，这个不在契约之内，只是提醒一下。”

“但你也说了非常不堪入耳、踏破廉耻的情话，”艾瑞克咬牙切齿地回击道，“还有你在脑子里想的那些，这才是我们到没钱才踏出酒店浪费一整个月时间组织革命的原因。等到一个月后看新闻，金刚狼那傻子都成了纽约安全形象大使了。”

“作为一个自然人，现在我决定为自己曾经的言行负责。”查尔斯向前倾身，将重力压在手肘上，将艾瑞克强硬地操控着朝自己走来。

“你知道法律上皮特罗的抚养权和你没有关系。”艾瑞克几乎带点绝望地逞强道。

“我们签了合同。这一年内皮特罗和我建立了良好的感情，父子亲情的那种，或者你可以支付X学院的学费和SAT考试费用，他今年不会考得过的。”查尔斯循循善诱着，将合同推到他的面前，“这并不意味着你会将自己的未来葬送在婚姻里，艾瑞克，但变种人社区的建立也需要你的帮忙。既然你能在床上对我说出那些感人的誓言——当然，我愿意，艾瑞克——那么在教堂也可以，甚至能在学院后花园搭出会场。”

“就算我们结婚，这也是我和马克西莫夫争夺抚养权的问题，不熟悉自己父亲的孩子……”艾瑞克暂且沉默下来，“我无法相信，但是这是现实，查尔斯。”

“当然，但马克西莫夫女士说皮特罗想多了解你。”他控制拒绝的艾瑞克抬起右手放到桌上，饱含自信地握住他的手掌，“她不想见你，当然。但皮特罗今年十七岁，她知道自己的孩子心中有为变种人改变命运的使命感——况忽——他同孩子们一样崇拜你。”

“什么？”

“崇拜，和尊敬。这些改变都在发生，艾瑞克。”查尔斯微微低下头，将对方的手抵在自己额头上，微微抬起头瞥进艾瑞克的眼中，“不只是对我。”

“但这与结婚与否并无关联，我是说，就算是交往和同居——不，查尔斯，这并不是就决定的事——想想莫利亚会怎样撰写报道攻击你的抛弃行为？”

泽维尔听到意料之中沉重的问题稍微埋下了头。要承认自己行为的过失实属不易，他曾经渴望过的幸福到乏味时变成了不可挽回的悲剧，而艾瑞克保持着他一贯严谨的态度，推开查尔斯的手将手指插在教授耳发边，轻轻伸进去揉搓。

“我还没有办过什么房产和车，”兰谢尔说，“连两个月以上的租金都没有尝试付过。”

“现在已经是时候了。”

“我们的婚姻都挺失败的。”

“过去的经验也不能提供注定的悲剧。”

“你没法每天早起去处理厨房、厕所、洗衣机还有储藏室。而且你没有早起的习惯。”

“关于这个，”查尔斯早有准备地勉强笑了下，他偏过头，让艾瑞克的手掌贴在脸颊边，“根据过去的经验，和协议内容，这些也不完全归我处理。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔认真地看着他。他没有带戒指，但可以随便从查尔斯的哪个金属雕像上捏下个脑袋做一个出来。这里的位置够大，可以允许艾瑞克跪下，但是门外和窗外已经挤满了学生蠢蠢欲动的脑袋，无数身影环绕在周身。

伟大的变种人和平代表，万磁王叹了口气。

“签在哪里？”他妥协地抽出钢笔。

“当然，从第二页开始。”查尔斯愉快地翻开合同，为艾瑞克展示他充分准备了一年的完美协定。屏蔽掉艾瑞克后他数了数藏在房间内外的十六个脑袋，每个人都刺痛了一下，让学生们发出后悔的抽吸声，接着查尔斯一本正经地在意识中宣布：去睡觉，我的孩子们，这个合约有两百页长呢。

他又朝认真看着文字的艾瑞克偷偷吐了下舌头。

“况且，你们不会听到万磁王说出那句话的，在你们面前。”

 

学校里提前挂上了点蝙蝠南瓜的装饰，夜行者还穿着过时的贝克汉姆球衣跑来给查尔斯看他的ins主页。

“妈妈说今年在伦敦过节。”

“伦敦离纽约也没有多远。”X教授思考了下，看着屏幕里穿着惊艳、不显年岁的瑞雯失落了小一阵。斯科特说她大概想要一个英国小儿子——这也是变种能力带来的好处之一，否则以现在的年纪都要被当作高龄孕妇了。红魔也给万磁王请了假，圣诞节左右就要出生，要是查尔斯不能在满月前见上小家伙一面他一定会委屈到亲自飞去一趟的。

他们今天的课上没有准备零食，但是完成考试的学生可以提前放学，查尔斯·泽维尔给自己的生物课出了四小时的开放性试题，然后悠然自得地在讲台边刷着推特。

万磁王和他的兄弟会主要成员都上镜了。他们穿着在古巴打败塞巴斯蒂安·肖时的行装接受采访，最近用极具话题的衣装来增加曝光似乎更加流行。泽维尔还是觉得这种回忆过去的纪念服装在性爱前的调情时效果更好，艾瑞克穿着那件在他面前说自己要离开查尔斯的行头抱臂不耐烦地接受了主持人采访，他们的直播环节过程中白皇后一直在座位上整理自己被踩到的白狐披风，动物保护协会警告也非一两次了。

在学生们饱受折磨、痛恨地交完所有试卷之后，查尔斯还有两个小时赶去罗根的学校接自己的儿子回温彻斯特。让大卫去军事化管理的学校的建议是皮特罗提出来的，他负责两校合作所以包揽了不少活路，报告大卫·豪勒的学校生活就是重要的一件工作。

“他今天没有非常嗨。”皮特罗从窗户中翻进来，大概觉得从正门走进校长办公室的感觉太有官僚做派，而他有别于别的X战警的地方便是自己异于常人的行动方式，“罗根在自己学校里过节，顺便等一些他的死对头们复活来攻打找他麻烦，所以更希望X战警们护送他回来。”

“我可以亲自过去，让他们把直升机坪空出来，好吗？纽约的交通实在不尽人意。”泽维尔再看了一次时间，他猜测艾瑞克该去奇异博士那里了。但凡是万圣、圣诞之类的重要节日，复仇者联盟都得严加戒备，毕竟人类的节日时间依旧是外星入侵和毫无道德良知的反派角色们的工作时间。斯考特已经去待命了，这次库特没有和家人团聚的机会所以也自告奋勇跟了过去；万磁王请了假，有必要的话就只负责温彻斯特片区的安全。“要糖还是捣蛋”这种颇具性感意味的活动在查尔斯·泽维尔如今平淡的日子看来已经更偏向增加娱乐的手段，鉴于他们今晚还会忙些别的，去酒吧的计划也最好取消。

坐在直升机上的时候查尔斯感知到月球背后有新的海贼飞船暗中待命，只要离地面稍远一些，他的意识就难以控制地辐射到太空中。他把消息慢吞吞地编写成了短信发给复仇者联盟的邮箱，大概在半个小时后下机的时候受到了对通讯更加困难的美国队长的“谢谢”回复。皮特罗·马克西莫夫自从十七岁被收养后很少回到曾经的社区，大约对过去自己犯下的罪行抱有愧疚，况且减少了家中的家庭负担后他留下的决心更加强烈。

SAT考试也最终没有通过，好在X学院在他惶惶度过大学的四年之中拿到了营业执照和学位认可。他还是更羡慕那之后参军的斯考特、艾利克斯和海妖，甚至也涌起了一股强烈的爱国情怀，想要瞒着查尔斯和艾瑞克偷偷报名。但凡在脑中构想的计谋想要不被查尔斯·泽维尔察觉更加异想天开，他严厉地在皮特罗脑中警告道：“如果你再轻易决定，我会把这件事告诉万磁王。他会想办法让你失去报名机会的，”教授停顿了下，“哪怕让你在家休养三个月，我猜？”

等到斯考特他们从战场回来分享不同的军旅生活，皮特罗都已经恋爱失败三次了。他以为的阻拦并没有出现，X教授每天在餐桌上积极地询问他们的感情进展到了哪一步，而兰谢尔只关心那女孩怀孕前马克西莫夫求婚了没。大概在那段时期里查尔斯终于跟随心中的理想带了一只流浪猫的孩子回家，一年后马克西莫夫才意外地发现那只猫甚至也会放电，大概没有人规定动物不能也拥有变种基因。等到他开始参与X战警维护美国和平的任务的时候，查尔斯·泽维尔这才在某天一觉睡醒穿戴整齐，正式宣布他应该接回自己的儿子大卫·豪勒。他一直关心着豪勒的情况，而现在的他能力失去控制、一千种意识在他脑中充斥着邪恶的劝诱，再这样下去将成为X战警的又一次危机，所以他们要变成一家五口了。

皮特罗搬出去前还和大卫·豪勒相处过。作为麻烦而言，他的暴躁程度远超曾经自己所能带给学院的小打小闹。他也同万磁王一样染上了喝威士忌的习惯，但那也非半夜走到房间吧台、看到十三岁男孩灌进肚中的酒精的分量。

查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔爱着人。当然，他几乎关切地球上所有的灵魂，所以对比起来总显得对大卫·豪勒的关照太过漠然了。分裂的人格就在变种人社区行使暴力也是两个月后才发现，大卫痛苦地被泽维尔的精神操作压制在地上，艾瑞克·兰谢尔站在查尔斯一边以防大卫用物理攻击反击。他们就在夜间的灯光下展开质问和对谈，这对十三岁的孩子而言太超过了，但有鉴于大卫·豪勒已经知道自己的能力与强大有近一年时间。

在他怒吼着要求去到别的寄宿学校生活而非一味躲藏在查尔斯·泽维尔的庇护下的时候，X教授没有犹豫地答应了。这样或许更好，他大概永远无法成为一个真正父亲般的角色，在看待自己的血缘骨肉时甚至感到恐惧。因为他的关系遗传下的变种基因在下一代身体上更加强大，精神难以操控，对方带着愤怒与恨意看穿查尔斯的内心。

“你也并不那么擅长爱情，所以你抛弃了我和妈妈。你们都是冷血动物。”豪勒怒斥道。

有关这点，艾瑞克·兰谢尔自不必说，但他却为自己的老友查尔斯·泽维尔打抱不平——这几乎是X教授性格中唯一的缺陷，而作为缺陷带来的悲惨结局之一，查尔斯只是默不作声地承认了。

 

药、药、酒、更多的粉末。豪勒蹲在储藏室中闷进了最后一口酒精，将头靠在影王身上。大卫一个人待在房间中——和影王——和成千上百个自己。他的脑中永远不会停息繁杂的争吵，去杀了某个和平人士、去对心脏病人恶作剧、去摧毁变种人与人类的和平，诸如此类。在自己意识被影王入侵之后他第一次感受到如此令人恐惧的负能量缠绕在身上是多么骇人，但影王只是将手指抵在他的嘴边，示意他安静下来。

“反派英雄都要失业了，大卫，即使要出去破坏毁灭也仅仅是不超过一年的破坏，所以我们都试图找点安宁的生活。”影王强压住十五岁的豪勒坐在自己的卧室床铺上，自己随意地变换成大卫·豪勒的模样作为幻象坐在大卫身旁，表情含有同样的失意。

“以前的社会也有诸如万磁王这样的反派，还有邪神洛基、九头蛇那种，但看看现在他们都在做些什么？”影王抬头看着大卫贴满胶布和废报纸与彩带的天花板，玻璃碎片在他一次不受控制的爆发时卡到了墙壁里，罗根觉得房间太有艺术性，同意保留了风卷残云的房间景象，反正大卫还会继续不受控制地破坏的。

“我们可以自甘堕落，”影王提议道，“上一次我混进死侍的身体里试图操控他，结果他的脑子里……你没法想象那种鱼水之欢的画面，大卫，没有人能像他那样一天23小时脑中都充斥着其他人不可承受的下流恶俗，而且他还有一套不知道从哪里买到的别的世界的漫画故事。”

“什么是别的世界的漫画故事？”

“就是他跳出屏幕去他编辑手中抢来的出版漫画。在寥寥篇幅中，我们两个都得不到什么好结局，”影王耸耸肩，“所以不如就这样苟且偷生，我很喜欢你的脑子，吵闹又充满邪恶，但本人却害怕坦诚面对社会。我们可以结交，然后做点坏事。”

做坏事这件事对尚只是少年的大卫·豪勒来说太超过了。影王趁自己熟睡的时候操控了身体、第二天大卫便在自己床底下翻出了一整箱毒品。

“人生再多的快乐也比不上这个瞬间了，大卫。”变为某个颓废女青年的影王趴在穿上，点燃了大卫的青蛙道具。这太容易令人沦陷，尤其是在无人看管的寄宿学校，他拥有轻而易举碾压其他变种人的力量，故而也过于孤僻了。

“这个能忘记一切？”

“什么都可以。”

那么。大卫也从青蛙旁边拿起一管让影王爽上天的针管。那么，大卫·豪勒心想，大群们想着，既然无法毁灭或者成为正义，沉醉在幻觉里做个艺术家也未尝不可。

 

泽维尔看着罗根拎在手上的大卫·豪勒有些无奈地叹了口气。

“我觉得可以不用装作大张旗鼓，罗根，心灵感应者对于会发生什么已经有所考量。”X教授对金刚狼耸了耸肩。对方也轻松地回应了教授，将豪勒放在地上，弯腰拥抱住了教授。

“但是你该知道我对他打碎实验室无数根试管后我的态度，查克，你的儿子试图给自己的房间做一整条走廊的玻璃陷阱。”

“万圣节惊喜，罗根校长。”豪勒嬉皮笑脸地坐在地上动弹不得。他被金刚狼扒光临时换上了拘束服，这大概就是寄宿学校的恶趣味，显然在X教授身旁的皮特罗做出了夸张惊讶的表情，这么看来被迫变装也是多少值得的好事。

“影王，让大卫出来。”X教授不紧不慢地说。

“你的儿子自己藏在我的背后，像个被抛弃的可怜狗狗一样不敢认亲。”豪勒吐了下舌头，被罗根狠狠拍了下脑袋，将发型乱成一团的小子丢给了查尔斯。自从大卫·豪勒和曾经与X教授做过对手的影王成为朋友——或是成为某种新的思想融合成更无可救药的精神分裂患者之后，性格看上去倒要更加事故活跃一些。皮特罗坐在豪勒对面和对方聊起了篮球和主机游戏，但大卫却感到一种被轻视的不快。

“我们不在学校里聊这些，拜托。就算学校里这些话题更加大众，但也不是查尔斯·泽维尔死板的儿子会关心的事。”

“你也热爱教育？”皮特罗想象了一下一边抽着大麻在黑板上乱画的大卫教授，“呃，人的梦想还是要和现实接一点轨迹才行。比如让我参加变种人奥运会之类的。四年还有三十万的奖牌奖金。”

这就是你扮成狼人的原因？豪勒盘腿坐着轻蔑地嘲笑了一番快银的审美品味，他几乎每年的搭配都要围绕体力和速度展开。去年大卫扮演了一只吃掉迪士尼女主角的野兽王子，他给自己设定成因为玫瑰花凋零无法重现变回人形的怪兽，自暴自弃地决定拿女主角解馋来泄愤。皮特罗理了理自己的护目镜，感受到和十七岁年轻人争执不下是多么不可理喻。查尔斯捧着书籍又翻过一页，他的手机震响了两下，艾瑞克发来短信说“那个该死的博士把我的头盔直接恢复到了它还是微量元素时的一堆废土，明天我又得去俄罗斯再定制一个新的。”

查尔斯心想这样正好让万磁王放下他那对于头盔的偏执，反正人们也差不多接受他拿下头盔后只是普通人意味上的玉树临风了。他们到达泽维尔学院的时候已经开了夜灯，兄弟会也开着五辆抢来的军用防弹吉普车进了校门，万磁王打开车门飘到空中，在查尔斯身前降落，递给他装着白天采访的穿着的纸袋。

“你可以不穿那件拘束服了，大卫。”查尔斯宣布。他的儿子松了口气想着谢天谢地，他还没有足够在自己父亲的手下和学生面前丢人现眼的勇气。但泽维尔的笑容依旧不怀好意。“有鉴于尊重你的隐私我们并没有进到你的房间，但是今晚是万圣节，奇装异服是在允许范围的。”他从自己的轮椅下口袋里拿出自己的纸袋，将两个袋子在快银和大群面前晃了晃。

“我们为你们准备了特别的万圣节装扮。”

大卫·豪勒和皮特罗面面相觑，接过袋子看了眼里面。

“这是什么？”大卫惊恐地问，“就是件羊毛衫？不会有十七岁的男人穿羊毛衫的，高中生们对于大学生最差的幻想之一就是有一件假装自己是学院派的毛衣。”

“它们总让你第一次看起来像个文化人。总要比这件高领毛衣和皮夹克好些，”快银无奈地抽出所有衣装，“好过穿成这样扮个基佬？”

“呃，”泽维尔看着愤怒地握紧拳头的艾瑞克，小声向孩子们提议，“它们还是挺有品位的，孩子们。况且这套服装有比穿着更深刻的意义，它们是——”它们是今晚调情的装备？查尔斯晃了晃脑袋，试图让自己回想起当年那些深刻的、沉静地浪漫的时间，艾瑞克解开自己领口时他们倒真的不太在乎对方品味这件事了，而他们崇拜着父亲的两个儿子现在正一脸困惑地看着曾经的装扮。在他们穿上之后不仅是艾瑞克和自己，共同度过过最艰难的开始时间的初代X战警们也会深刻感叹。那时他们一本正经地策划着对世界上无数种族歧视的反对者们的劝解（和谋杀），到如今孩子们已经不再领会那段非凡的残忍岁月了。X教授和万磁王走在孩子们身后，看着自己失败的感情造就的结晶，明日依旧不知是面包或者地狱，但一切都在妥协中达到平和，稍错一步便引来不可挽救的悲剧，要达成尽善尽美的结局大约需要重复逆转沉痛的未来无数次，查尔斯猜未来的自己为了追求希望也会这么做的。

“他们穿着挺合身的。”艾瑞克不自在地理了理自己的披风，小声承认道，“顺便，他们在时代广场捉到了散布复仇者联盟成人电影碟片的死侍。他想用资源和你换几张金刚狼的照片，”

“噢，”教授惋惜地说，“我还挺期待他们给你找的那个替身的新片呢。”

 

 

==FIN==


	4. Chapter 4

恶言相告，无礼为之

羞耻&恋爱学分

 

 

“20岁的时候我挺为你高兴的，那个叫艾丽的姑娘。”女人晃了晃酒杯把劣质红酒大口吞下。布莱恩不免皱了下眉头，这细微的举动恰好被女人瞧见，她无所谓地闷笑一声，“以前我们还开过玩笑呢，你真是经不起玩笑话。这才两年过去，布莱恩，高等教育真是魅力非凡，把你变得——”她上下扫视个遍，“脱胎换骨。”

“她叫爱丽丝，妈妈。”布莱恩忍住了直呼女人名字的冲动，被母亲盯着瞧，用不友善的视线将自己和继父与他和布兰登硬生生隔开的冷淡使他无处躲藏。家庭宴会也延续了如回忆电影的风格，画面在布莱恩双手的刀叉上暂停放大，然后聚焦，噢，对，那枚戒指。

女人摇摇头，将烟夹在手中揣度着吸进一口。我这辈子都还没戴过一克拉的钻戒，但看看就时隔一年不见的儿子手上戴着什么？一万两千磅！她才不相信穿着西装、坐在办公室里盯一整天苹果电脑就能赚到这些，自己的儿子乍看之下只是陷入了被催眠的陷阱，几乎不可否认地踏入了不该涉足的黑暗领域。

她又转头仔细瞧起那个美国男人。

二十年前她和丈夫去过国外旅行，在爱尔兰，听着操一口浓厚口音的本地人傲视抬高自己的土地。女人从这个男人身上看到了某种相似的特质，外国佬都是这样心口不一，斯文得体地和自己儿子打着同一款领结坐在火鸡为主题的家庭餐桌前，对晚餐质量不发一言。

至少他操过不少女人。这一点布莱恩的母亲极为熟悉。即便异性主动吸引，男人沉默之下对性的处理依旧无法藏匿。他的指节因为瘦削格外分明，手掌比布莱恩要大，然而戴同一指码。

布兰登·苏利文。他恰到好处地将目光分摊在三人身上，连布莱恩那个粗鲁凶恶的继父也体面地照顾，自从尝过第一口肉感后就再未动过刀叉。餐巾被布兰登拿在手上，在布莱恩的鼻头沾到甜辣酱后体贴地为对方擦掉，然后攥在手中站起身。

“你就认输了？”女人靠在椅背吐出一口烟圈。

“妈妈，”布莱恩紧张地揪紧了桌布，“这从开始就不是一场较量。”

“我赞成布莱恩，”布兰登体面地回答，“我需要整理一下自己，如果不介意。”

“我的房间在二楼。”布莱恩紧紧盯着站起身的男人，大概有点怨恨对方丢下自己的不仁不义行为，他稍稍鼓起脸颊。苏利文点点头，迈着标准的步速走上楼，打开了洗手间的门，合上门的一瞬间大家都松了口气。

布莱恩愤愤将叉子扔回餐桌，不快地抱紧双臂。粗鲁的男人试图拿着牛排刀起身，被女人好言劝了两句。

“我以为你会说自己是个同性恋。”

布莱恩憋在眼眶中的湿润液体顷刻间泛滥出来，他匆忙抹了一把。

“是啊，你本以为。”他的声音再过不久就要抽噎，所以适时结束话题更好。布莱恩知道他的母亲看到了那枚戒指，就没有再解释的必要，况且在埃塞克斯没人会想参加他那惊世骇俗、令人蒙羞的婚礼。无论大学中的生活有多么翻天覆地的变化、他的论文成绩比上次进步了多少，在埃塞克斯总归惊不起一点波澜，他的母亲一如既往、毫无变化。

“斯宾塞知道了吗。”

“我上个月和他见过一面。”

“所以你不敢摘下额头上的绷带？”

他将双脚抵在椅面上，双手抱住曲起的腿将头埋了下去。布莱恩觉得一切就不该这么开始或者结束，他们最好逃走，逃离英格兰、逃到美国、逃去纽约，然而他身无分文，任何妄想都毫无意义。

五分钟后布兰登没有离开洗手间，布莱恩深吸口气，抽抽鼻子也离开了饭桌。火鸡的味道比学校门口三十磅的大餐质量更差，更别提布兰登预定的那家烛光晚餐。但是在肉上撒芝士粉的时候他的母亲大概是哼笑着这么做的，所以布莱恩吃到了一点心酸；除此以外便没有了。他走到楼上介怀地回身向下看，女人用遥远又深沉的双眼盯着他看，大概将半生疲劳都转嫁给了布莱恩肩上。

“我们去抽根烟。”她拍拍男人的背，对方可惜地放下鸡腿抹了把嘴，从抽屉里找了点纸钞和避孕套。布莱恩几乎用力地双手握紧扶手，但女人只给他模糊不清的背影，他最终听到门响声，无力地瘫坐到地板上。

“布兰登？”布莱恩将手盖在自己眼睛上，手指扫到额角，那里已经结痂了，但是缝线要再过一周去拆，他用脚踢了踢门板，“把门打开。”

男人不出所料地解开了衬衣领口，在坚实的身形下平静地喘着气。布莱恩放下手，看着对方毫不遮掩地敞开着西装裤拉链，半勃起的性器在衬衣下若隐若现，他舒了口气。

布莱恩伸出手，让布兰登将自己从地板上拉起身。他拍了拍自己小一号的西装，故作轻松地抿嘴笑了下，男人用深沉的目光无声地回应了他，大约是在赞赏。这才是真正见愤怒的家长的样子，布莱恩心想，他的母亲的愤怒和布兰登面无表情之下剧烈的心理矛盾相比实在不值一提，既无互相体谅也没有趋炎附势的半点想法，只有随意散漫或缄默不言，同一本代替毛姆发言的蓝色忧郁小说，噢——

他打开自己房间，令人怀念的青年味道还未散去，桌上摆放着整理堆叠在一起的CD专辑。连床单都还是红白相间的球队标志，房间主人含羞地低下了头。

“你觉得这里更好，还是那边，或者、”或者我们逃回布里斯托，一刻也不要久留，求你了。布莱恩心想。但布兰登·苏利文一如既往地无情且冷淡。他轻揉了揉大学生的额角，捧住对方的脸。布莱恩缓缓地、轻轻地蹭在对方敞露的锁骨上，手指一路抚过他的腹部，屈下膝盖跪在地上；男人合上了身后的门，靠在门板揉弄着大学生的柔卷短发，他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，在布莱恩娴熟地张开嘴舔舐过阴囊，双手掰开西装裤链用嘴唇勉强地含住柱身之后。

他的大学生、他的布莱恩·杰克逊、他的订婚男友此时面色潮红地闭着双眼，比自己更加强烈地渴望探寻着，因为未知的未来惶恐不安。但布兰登·苏利文，正如他人所猜测，是个典型的斯文败类。他在安排休假时第一反应便是现在还不能去见苏西，他的罪恶以及疾病的源头，除此以外便不再有为难处。布莱恩大概是在一次插入后闷闷地喘着气，噎着声音疲惫地问他要不要去探亲。

“我只到过伦敦。”

“那里也不算东海岸啊。”布莱恩将头从床褥中探出来，坦诚地握了握扣紧的双手，“妈妈会做火鸡餐，如果我们回去——去年本该回去的，但我还没习惯和她的再婚聊天……屠夫就和小说中的刽子手描述如出一辙。”

布兰登倒是不在意布莱恩沉迷政治和一点不着边际的文学。他想下床找点酒精，但布莱恩执意拉着被子下的手掌：“我明天和斯宾塞见面。他攒够了火车票，住在我的宿舍。”

“你要我暂时去伦敦出差吗。”

“噢，布兰登。”他气笑着在枕头上摇了摇头，摩擦着碎发整个陷入某种安静中，“我得出柜。他是我最重要的朋友之一了，曾经，但是现在却不一定，自从辩论赛之后改变了太多事情……我该怎么做？”

纽约的男人听后认为这是让他邀请布莱恩的朋友共进晚餐的请求，但大学生说不是。他揉了下酸涩的眼睛真诚地寻求对方意见，而布兰登淡淡地说“这需要报酬。”布莱恩·杰克逊伸了下舌头，大概又想用吻预约一个承诺之类的。他翻身将对方再次压在下方。

“稍等，布兰登，我不是说——”

“报酬会很贵，布莱恩。”布兰登说，“想要逼人挑起占有欲就需要事先逾规越矩，才能令人印象深刻。”他抬起对方的小腿，从脚踝开始再次啃咬。一步步往下，直到年轻人揪紧床单呻吟出声。这样，布兰登·苏利文想，在羞耻心发作的时候布莱恩便能记起这个，从头至尾侵蚀干净，被强迫激起的欲望、逃离不出的困苦挣扎，在人们恐惧的时候脑中能够浮现哪怕一点罪恶的性，与现实便轻而易举地脱开关系。

“那么，现在……你得亲吻我了。”布莱恩挣扎地说道。

这一点——男人心想，的确，远非苏西·苏利文所能给予的。

 

第二天起便没有一件好事。布莱恩将精液吐进了塑料袋，以免和肚中的火鸡一起混杂导致生理病变。他们收拾好自己挤在床铺上，比布兰登强迫症般的床垫柔软一些。布莱恩提到斯宾塞的时候头疼地捂住额头，不甘示弱却又无可奈何的委屈又涌上些许。他们破口大骂、大打出手、分道扬镳，经历全部之后布兰登才刚刚结束加班。他拿着新买的礼物去学生公寓下接布莱恩，最后在草地上捡到了流着血缩在角落的男人。

“他掰掉了戒指。”布莱恩打了个喷嚏，被布兰登盖上新买的风衣外套时不耐烦地拨开了对方的手，“所以我就对他说，我没办法忍受这种日子，如果他再不滚回埃塞克斯我就报警。然后他把它扔进下水道，一瘸一拐就他妈往回走——”

“可以找找，或者再买新的，”布兰登说， “还得见你母亲。”

“我现在谁也不想见，你最好也找个妓女过几天。”他又将头埋进腿间空隙，气馁地无声抽噎起来。

虽然这不是难事。布兰登想，但鉴于他的出柜也经历非凡，最好还是看着布莱恩些。他揪紧对方领口将他扣在了墙上，试图轻柔一些、但控制不住地强吻在对方流血的脸上。学生当然因此疼得嘶哑，但首要先得离开这种人潮涌动的危险地方。他们还得经历一些麻烦事，布莱恩想，有些关系不道清晰就仿佛绯闻纠缠不断，真相大白后一切又都淹没在往日平凡里。

“如果我母亲喊我直接滚蛋。”他试问。

“不会。”布兰登说。

“或者她就此离开，再也不和我联络，我们再也不见面，”布莱恩瑟缩了下，躲过布兰登的一次安慰的亲吻，“她从此会惧怕我，惧怕所有我们这种人，干脆哪天失忆，或者最悲哀的是，她永远就这样在埃塞克斯守旧到死。”

“那样就太悲哀了。”布兰登·苏利文说。我们更悲哀一些，所以这样会显得稍微公平。

这可不是公平。他们得等到布莱恩的母亲重新打开门，抽着烟冷淡地与布兰登·苏利文对峙，直到对方坦承他们明年就结婚。布莱恩的母亲大概也曾期待过儿子的婚礼，所以她会说，好吧，寄张照片来，你的亲戚呢吗？布莱登摇摇头，去拍拍布莱恩的背，握住他的手，他的忧郁比起布莱恩的不安更加显然，无处藏匿的悲伤如污泥包裹着羞耻心永远背负沉重的重压，就这样缓缓地展示自己蓝色的沉郁气息，让人感受到未曾领会过的片刻宁静。

“我儿子没办法做心理医生。”她直白地说道。

“他不是。”布兰登保证，将布莱恩藏到身后去，“除了性和爱情他一直挺普通的。”

这倒属情理之中。女人无所谓地耸耸肩，最终还是将烟递给了布兰登。他礼貌地接过去，递到布莱恩嘴里，看着对方缓缓抽着，不时抬头瞧眼自己母亲，又看看布兰登。当他结束最后半支碾碎在烟灰缸中，布兰登说，我们再去拿点CD。然后头也不回地离开，回到布里斯托，回到美国，回到纽约。布兰恩点点头，问他我们之前说多久结婚来着？布兰登一时也忘记撒的谎是哪个日期。无所谓了，布莱恩耸耸肩，从男人西装口袋中翻出皮钱包，抽出信用卡，深吸了口气应对窗外小雪。说走吧，但愿斯宾塞还没睡，他知道有个摄影师。

 

 

==FIN==


End file.
